


Challenge Two: Tease

by Pornalot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pornalot, Pornalot 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pornalot/pseuds/Pornalot
Summary: Entries for the second Pornalot 2017 weekly challenge: Tease





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Behold the porny entries for week two of the 2017 Pornalot fest!
> 
> Each entry has individual warnings but they have not been mod-checked so proceed at your own risk.
> 
> Please vote for your favourite entries! All you need is an LJ account :D You can vote [HERE](http://pornalot.livejournal.com/11131.html)

1

 

 **Warnings:** light teasing about crossdressing, semi-public masturbation.

 **Pairing:** Gwaine(/Leon)

 

“So...” Gwaine started innocently, passing the skin of wine to Leon, rubbing his hands in front of the fire, longing for something to warm him up. It was their first trip out as Knights of the Round Table and he’d long learned that getting drunk around a campfire and sleeping out in the woods was the best way to get to know anyone. He just wished it were summer. “Just how did you get out of a Camelot cell unseen?”

Leon coughed, some wine going down the wrong way as his cheeks coloured beautifully. “You know... disguise.”

“Disguise?” Gwaine pressed, having a keen nose for a juicy story, Elyan and Percival’s ears pricking up as they caught wind of it too.

“Yes, Lady Guinevere was good enough to bring me some clothes,” Leon elaborated as he passed the skin to Lancelot, hoping to redirect their attention.

“...Clothes?” Gwaine echoed again, determined not to let whatever it was Leon was hiding slip away. There was more to this than he was letting on. And Arthur was being uncharacteristically quiet. Gwaine turned his gaze to him, eyebrow raised.

Arthur did his best to suppress a grin, having sworn to take this to his grave. But he could feel everyone’s eyes on him as he pretended not to know what they were talking about. He had to say something before they called him out on it. “Peasants clothes, right, Leon?”

“Yes,” Leon said quickly, jumping on the escape Arthur offered him. “She brought me some peasant clothes and I snuck out.”

“Strange,” Gwaine continued, calling both their bluff even though that could easily have been the case. “I heard something different.”

“What did you hear?” Leon said quickly enough that he couldn’t brush it off, voice full of nerves as Gwaine looked around the knights, settling his gaze on their king again.

“Oh, nothing really...” Gwaine said lightly, knowing he’d sown enough seeds that they’d give themselves away. It took less than a minute before Leon couldn’t keep his mouth shut any longer.

“She told you, didn’t she?” Leon said heatedly before remembering himself and dropping his gaze. “Sire.”

Arthur held up his hands, cheeks just as red as Leon’s. “She’s my wife, she tells me everything.”

A branch snapped at the edge of the clearing and everyone looked around at Merlin, stood carrying the firewood, stopped in his paces by their collectively guilty stare. “What?”

“I guess that means you know as well,” Leon huffed, knowing that whatever Gwen told Arthur, Arthur was bound to tell Merlin.

“What, how Gwen smuggled you out of Camelot?” Merlin said before shrugging. “Course I knew, who do you think had to wash the dress?”

Everyone else’s mouth fell open, Gwaine’s included. “The dress?”

“Oh, do tell me Leon, was it pink and flowery? Did it match your eyes?” Lancelot asked, trying to keep a straight face.

“Shut up,” Leon begged hopefully but now the flood gates were open, the teasing was merciless.

Merlin drew them a picture, Elyan found flowers for Leon’s hair and Percival cat-walked around the fire in demonstration, complete with commentary from Lancelot as Arthur tried half heartedly to get them to settle down. But Gwaine had fallen silent, watching as Leon’s cheeks got steadily redder and redder, his grin embarrassed but indulgent as his friends took the piss out of him, even joining in on a jest or two.

But the joke was on Gwaine. He couldn’t get the thought of it out of his head.

After the campfire had burned low and the wine had run dry, the boys finally let the joke go, each bedding down where they sat, cloaks folded under their heads for pillows. Only Gwaine was left awake, tossing and turning, achingly hard, no more than a foot away from Leon and yet somehow managing to forget he was there until he rolled over and came near enough nose to nose with him, sending a jolt of desire down to his dick.

Unable to bear it any longer, he rolled onto his back and tried to discreetly ease his cock out without making a sound. He knew he should go somewhere private, sneak off into the woods to deal with it but fuck it, they were all sleeping like babies and the fire was still warm.

Gwaine tried to turn his thoughts away from Leon but every time he thought of girls, they just kept going weird... big biceps under their silk sleeves, hairy legs and thick thighs as he pulled their dresses up, a scratchy beard against his own scruff as he kissed them, their frillies hiding hard flesh, shiny red, begging to be touched.

“Ah, fuck,” Gwaine swore, turning his head into his cloak to muffle his groans, one eye still on Leon, breathing even, no blush to his cheeks now.

He gave up all pretence, letting his mind run away with the image, imagining his fingers curled in those purple silk skirts as he bent him over and took him against a tree, the dress stretched tight over his broad shoulders, threatening to burst open at the seams. The obscene sound of skin sliding over skin got wetter as he got close, pre-come making his palm glide all the easier over the ridge of his cock, jerking hard and fast over the head, hips bucking up into his fist, no subtly about it now. All the moans and groans and the slap of skin on skin merely fuelled his fantasy until he spilled his seed over his fist, thinking about staining Leon’s silk dress with it. “Fuck, yes, you beauty.”

Gwaine grinned up at the stars as he slowly came back down, wiping his hand on the inside of his shirt, feeling much better. Warmer too.

“I hope you treated her like a lady,” Leon commented, opening one eye, knowing Gwaine didn’t have a single ounce of shame in him.

“That I did, Sir Leon,” Gwaine laughed, tucking himself away. “That I did.”

 

 

 

2

 

 **Warnings** : Dark!AU, orgasm denial, knifeplay, breath-play. Some D/s elements and dub con. I’d apologise for the ending, but you did say you wanted a tease…

 **Pairings** : Merlin/Arthur

Merlin stumbles back until he hits the wall, and Arthur is suddenly in his space, the gleam of his hunting dagger far too close to Merlin’s skin.

“What’s the matter, _Mer_ lin,” he purrs as Merlin jolts, pinning him in place with a casual hand at his throat. “Surely you’re not afraid of a simple little knife?” The blade slides lower, pressing flat along Merlin’s tunic until it stops at the base of his ribs. “I thought you could take me apart with less than one blow.”

Merlin swallows hard, not daring to move. He’s been waiting for the storm to break since they’d turned for home, since he’d saved Arthur’s life and damned himself in the same breath, but now that the moment has come he feels blindsided, unsure which way to turn for the best. The only thing he does know is that using his magic right now would be disastrous, so he stays silent.

“Perhaps you were wondering how dangerous it could really be,” Arthur continues, his voice steady and conversational. “You’ve never killed anyone with a knife, have you?”

Still mute, Merlin shakes his head.

“But you have with magic?”

Merlin nods his head.

“I thought so.” Arthur studies him, gloved fingers tightening painfully against Merlin’s nape. “Well, let me enlighten you. It’s not so simple to kill a man with a blade, especially one as small as this. You have to make sure you have the angle right, up between the ribs and into the heart.” He leans closer. “You have to look him in the eyes.”

For a long moment, Merlin holds his breath. Arthur’s eyes on his are dilated and black, the blue reduced to a thin sliver around the perimeter. There is anger in his gaze, but something else as well, something that sends the blood rushing to Merlin’s groin in a flood of unbearable heat. Arthur presses a thumb into the divot beneath Merlin’s Adam’s apple, thigh edging between his legs, and Merlin bites back a startled groan.

“Of course–– ” the knife moves, and now Merlin can feel the cold steel like a kiss at his throat, trailing below his jaw, “ ––the easiest way to kill a man is to make one little cut, right…about…here.”

He stops again, taunting. Merlin’s pulse thunders beneath the tip of the knife, so very, dangerously close to Arthur’s dagger, and there’s adrenaline in his fingertips, magic prickling under his skin like a fight or flight response. He struggles, and Arthur’s thumb digs in even harder, all but cutting off his air. Nerve endings spark behind Merlin’s eyelids, but still he holds back, directing the magic downward into the earth instead of out towards his prince.

Arthur’s mouth grazes Merlin’s lips.

The unexpected sensation is too much. Merlin grinds down, rutting helplessly against Arthur’s leg with a hoarse little moan, his hands tightening on the sleeves of Arthur’s leather jerkin as he tries to keep from being impaled on the knife. There’s only one way this can end, really, but he can see Arthur hasn’t quite realised it yet, still too caught up in the anger and betrayal of what he’d done. He could easily kill Merlin like this, yet Merlin knows, _knows_ that he won’t, and that certainty is enough to let him tilt his head, baring his throat to the knife.

Arthur lets go. The dagger clatters to the floor as Merlin sucks in air, but only for a moment before Arthur crushes their mouths together in a punishing kiss, his fingers rucking up Merlin’s tunic and fumbling for his belt. He bites down hard on Merlin’s lower lip, and _this_ is the Arthur that Merlin knows, the one who could forgive him anything, who might nerve himself to the brink of execution in a thunderous rage but would go no further.

“Arthur,” he gasps, and Arthur gentles a little, cupping Merlin’s cheeks and resting their foreheads together as he tries to catch his breath.

“What wouldn’t you let me do to you?” he murmurs softly, a look of shame and wonder crossing his face. He sways against Merlin, leaning in to kiss the blossoming bruise at his throat, and strips off his gloves to touch with bare skin. “What wouldn’t you give me if I asked it of you?”

“Nothing,” Merlin says, his voice rough. “There’s nothing, Arthur. Ask me anything.”

“Anything?” Arthur’s hand finds his cock inside his breeches and gives it a wicked stroke, smearing pre-cum down his length to help with the slide. “That’s a dangerous promise, my little bird. What if I decided to take you in the throne room in front of the entire court – have you ride me until you come, wearing nothing but my crown? Would you let me then?”

“Yes,” Merlin breathes, arching his back.

“And if I bent you over the table and had you with my mouth? Opened you up all hot and tight with my tongue and licked you till you screamed?”

“ _God_ , Arthur. _Yes_.”

Arthur crowds even closer, his voice so low it almost can’t be heard, his erection burning against Merlin’s thigh. “And if I wanted you to fuck me?” he whispers, like it’s a secret. “Right here, now, like this? What would you say then?”

Merlin chokes, his whole body straining, but Arthur has hold of the base of his cock and ruthlessly tightens his grip, keeping him trapped there on the agonising brink of pleasure.

“Please,” Merlin whimpers. “Oh God, _please_ –– ”

“No.” Arthur’s face is flushed and hectic, but Merlin knows that look. “You’ve been keeping secrets from me, _Mer_ lin,” he says, sliding to his knees with a vicious twist of his lips, “so I think it’s about time I withheld some minor details of my own.”

 

 

 

3

 

 **Title:** A Hundred Generations (Come and Gone)

 **Pairing:** Arthur/Merlin

 **Warnings:** dubcon, captivity

 

“We know they'll attack as soon as the snow recedes. But we don't know where. We need you to get it out of him, Sir.”

Arthur steps closer to the small, one-way window. The man behind the door doesn't look like a powerful sorcerer. He's young and skinny. His hair is too long. And he's curled up on the bed as if he's trying to vanish, bound hands pressed against his chest.

“How long has he been in there?”

“Three weeks.”

Three weeks without magic, probably without any human contact at all. He must be going out of his mind.

“I see what I can do.”

Dismissing the guard with a nod, Arthur takes a deep breath and opens the door. The prisoner jerks up, eyes turning wide when he sees Arthur, and an almost hysterical laugh is torn out of him. Shaking his head as if in denial, he buries his face in his hands. His breaths come in harsh, little gasps.

Arthur crosses the room and sits down next to him.

“What's your name?”

The man lets out a hollow sound. “Merlin,” he says, not looking up. “My name is Merlin.”

When Arthur settles a hand on his shoulder—a simple touch—Merlin shudders and grows tense, fighting the urge to lean in.

“I need you to tell me about the upcoming attack.”

“Why?” He spits the word out. “So you can destroy every last one of us?”

“So that I can protect innocent lives.”

Arthur slides his fingers along the nape of Merlin's neck, drawing a tortured sound, and it's almost too easy—pulling him close, burying his nose in Merlin's dark hair. Arthur strokes down his spine, and Merlin whimpers when he slips a hand beneath his shirt, but he doesn't stop him. Not when Arthur kisses his jaw. Not when he pushes Merlin back and stretches him out on the bed, takes off his clothes.

“I—I won't tell you,” Merlin insists when Arthur licks along the soft skin over his hipbone, when he lets his fingers travel up Merlin's thighs, guiding them open and leaving him exposed and vulnerable. “I won't betray them—“

Well, Merlin may claim that he's not a traitor, but his body clearly is, arching under Arthur's touch, needy and wanton and desperate. Arthur knows it's not fair. Cut off from his magic, Merlin's yearning for any kind of connection.

“Let me help you,” he murmurs, coaxing and teasing Merlin until he's hard and leaking, head thrown back and mouth open as if he's going under, as if he's drowning. “I can make the pain go away.”

“No,” Merlin begs and then bucks his hips when Arthur draws back. “No! Please. I need... I need.”

“Shhh. I know.” Arthur strokes over Merlin's stomach and chest, caressing the hard points of his nipples and palming his cock before he takes it in a firm grasp. He sets a steady pace, and soon enough Merlin is panting in rhythm with Arthur's hand.

“You're doing so well. You can tell me. I won't hurt them.”

Merlin is crying now. “You—You promise?”

Arthur presses a kiss into the crook of Merlin's leg. Rubs one finger over the soft skin behind his sack. “You have my word.”

The sound Merlin makes when Arthur slicks his fingers and slides them over his hole is heart-breaking.

“Oh god, please. Please.”

Arthur presses a tip against Merlin's tight opening. “Where will they attack?”

“Please!”

“Tell me, Merlin.” Arthur keeps circling his finger, neither pulling back nor pushing in. “You have to tell me.”

Merlin's chest is heaving, broken sobs falling from his lips. “You can't—can't stop them. Your leader—they'll know who it is. And they'll gut him.”

Arthur smiles. “Thank you.”

He pushes two fingers in, thrusting up sharply, and Merlin cries out, but Arthur knows he's too far gone. It won't be enough. Fumbling his trousers open, he kneels between Merlin's legs. With his pupils dark and skin covered in sweat, Merlin is so beautiful it makes Arthur's heart ache.

When he pushes Merlin's knees back, his eyes find Arthur's. He looks breathless and scared, but all he whispers is, “Please.”

Arthur nods. Takes his cock in hand and then sinks in deep. Their foreheads pressed together, he drinks up every one of Merlin's moans, lets him bite at his lips and claws at his back. He moves, dazed by the glory of being joined like this, of Merlin under him—tight and hot and perfect.

When he starts murmuring the sacred words—words that once before have bound them together—he can feel Merlin tense, can feel him panic, but he can't stop now. Opening Merlin up on his cock, he stitches the wound in Merlin's soul that has been left to fester for far too long.

Merlin comes with a silent scream, and Arthur follows, cradling Merlin's face in his hands and pressing kisses against his cheeks.

He frees Merlin's hands after, and the magic flares up like lightning, pushing Arthur back and down from the bed.

“You swore an oath,” Arthur says as he gets to his feet. “To never use your magic against me or mine for a hundred generations.”

Merlin stares at him uncomprehendingly.

“Don't you remember?” Arthur asks, throat closing up.

And Merlin laughs. He looks half-crazed, close to destruction. “They came and went an eternity ago.”

Arthur takes Merlin's hand then, puts it right over his heart. “So I'm not your king any longer? Not your friend?”

Merlin's face twists. His hands curl into claws. His knees give out, and he's clutching at Arthur's shirt now as he slides to the floor, forehead pressing against the flat of Arthur's stomach.

“I didn't come to destroy, Merlin,” Arthur says, a gentle hand on Merlin's head. “I came to unite what's been torn apart.”

Merlin lets out a sob, clinging to Arthur like he will fly apart if he lets go. “When Albion's need is greatest—“

“I'm here now, Merlin,” Arthur says. “You can rest for a while.” 

 

 

 

4

 

 **Warnings:** Modern au-royalty

 **Pairings/Characters** : Merlin/Arthur, Leon, Gwaine, Percival

 

“You’re doing it again,” Arthur said petulantly as he rearranged his pillow against the window. “Who can sleep with you cracking your knuckles every few seconds?” he groused as he glared at Merlin.

Merlin turned to his right and grinned at the sleeping figure of Gwaine. “Doesn’t seem to be bothering him,” he said churlishly. “I can’t help it if you are too _delicate_ to sleep in the car, _Prince Arthur_.”

Arthur’s only response was to grumble.

Merlin went back to listening to his music.

Ten minutes later, unable to sleep, Arthur settled on observing Merlin, who was oblivious to the world around him as he listened to the latest _Death Cab for Cutie_ download. His eyes were closed and he was mouthing—the four of them had forbidden Merlin from actually singing—the words as if he was on stage. Arthur couldn’t help but grin, but when those lovely blue eyes opened and turned towards him, Arthur schooled his expression and quickly turned away, as if his previous observation hadn’t been noted. He returned his head to the pillow and closed his eyes.

“Are we almost there? I’ve gotta pee,” Merlin whined.

“Sorry,” Leon said from the driver’s seat, “it’ll be another twenty minutes before we get to Gwaine’s. Can you hold it? I can always pull over.”

”I’ll be okay,” Merlin said softly, but anyone who looked at him would know he was lying through his teeth. If it was Gwaine, Percival, or anyone else who had to go, Leon would have already pulled over, but Merlin and his OCD tendencies prevented that.

“Didn’t you just pee when we stopped for snacks?” Arthur asked, giving Merlin an odd look.

“Yeah,” Merlin replied defensively, his eyes practically shooting daggers. “Now I need to go again, _your highness,_ ” he added haughtily.

“Touchy, touchy. Someone didn’t get their nightly fuck last night. Where again was Will?” Arthur asked, a smirk firmly in place. He knew he shouldn’t goad Merlin, but the elven boy made it so damned fun.

Merlin didn’t deign to answer, but the look he gave Arthur said quite enough.

Arthur wanted to say something about how Merlin was better off now that Will had decided he was no longer gay (as if that could actually happen) but he didn’t dare. What or who Merlin did was none of Arthur’s business.

Only, it was. It would always be. No matter how much he tried to deny it, Arthur was hopelessly in love with Merlin. It was a terrible thing though because as much as Arthur wanted Merlin, Merlin barely tolerated him or his title. He was always snippety and exceedingly moody, and he never failed to tease Arthur about how prim and proper he was. Arthur hated it. He couldn’t help it that he was the bloody Prince of Wales.

“You’re such a dick, Arthur,” Merlin retorted as he turned to face the window. “You know good and well why Will left.” It was overtly obvious that Merlin was pouting, but it was also evident that he couldn’t have cared less. He then took off his headphones, positioned his pillow and head against the window, and closed his eyes. He let out what sounded like a sniffle.

Arthur couldn’t stop staring. Even angry, Merlin was adorable.

Taking a deep breath, Arthur steeled himself. He didn’t know what to say, but he needed to say something. It was, after all, down to him that Will had left. Yes, Merlin’s boyfriend had discovered that women were equally as alluring as men, but the bigger reason for his departure had been because Morgana had told him that her brother, the Prince of Wales, was interested in Merlin.

Arthur had been furious with his sister when he found out, but the damage had been done.

“Don’t think too hard, Artie, you wouldn’t want your brain to explode,” Merlin said condescendingly, leaning across Gwaine.

Gwaine opened one of his eyes and groused out something unintelligible. “Can’t you two lovebirds wait until we get to my house before professing your undying love for one another?”

Both Arthur and Merlin looked at Gwaine as if he was a specimen of vermin.

“Sorry, but it’s not my fault that you two princesses are repressed sexually. If it would have been up to me you two would have had this out last night, but nether of you know how to hold your liquor.” Gwaine looked in between his back seat companions and chuckled heartily. “When we get to my house and Merlin empties that tiny bladder of his, I want the two of you to get over yourselves and snog and maybe have a quick fuck. I’m sure Leon and Percival will agree with me that it is past time for that.”

“Here here” echoed from the front.

No sooner had Merlin exited the loo when Arthur grabbed him from behind and pulled him into the nearest room, which was dark as night. “I know that you don’t much like me and are upset with me about Will, but it wasn’t my fault. You have to believe me, Merlin. I’m sorry, re—” Any further words were cut off when Merlin kissed him.

“You talk too much,” Merlin said before going in for another kiss. He peppered them up and down Arthur’s face and chest. “Let me do the talking,” he said as he continued to kiss every bit of skin he could find. “You are a fucking tease, you are, parading around with your bloody royal friends draped all over you, petting and grooming you,” he said, his voice low and feral as he opened Arthur’s trousers. “To make up for all you’ve put me through, I’m going to suck you until you beg for release, then we’re going to get in the car and _I’m_ going to sleep. When we get to your place you’re going to fuck me in every room of your _bloody castle_. Only then will I accept your apology.”

 

 

 

5

 

 **Warnings:** Sexual harassment, public sex

 **Pairings:** Merlin/Morgana

 

From his very first day as Arthur Pendragon's PA, Merlin has lusted after Arthur's half-sister.

Morgana is in charge of Pendragon Ltd's public relations. She is efficient, intelligent, sharp-tongued, and always on top of every issue. And she's beautiful. 'Ice queen' was Merlin's initial impression of her, but he's changed his mind. For one thing, she has a dubiously naughty sense of humour.

He always feels more than commonly clumsy around Morgana, which explains why he one day manages to drop a large stack of files right in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Pendragon, just let me get these out of your way—"

"Haven't I told you to call me Morgana?" she asks, her green eyes bright as she looks down to where he scrambles around on the floor. "Here, let me help you."

She sinks down gracefully, performing an impressive balancing act in her high heels. Her pencil skirt with its accommodating slit rides up her thighs, and as she reaches for one of the wayward files, Merlin realizes that she's not wearing knickers. For one wonderful moment, her exposed pussy is right in front of him, the smooth skin displaying a perfect Brazilian and every shade of a deep, delicious pink. He can see the darker folds of her inner labia peeking out, the little furl of flesh where her clit hides.

Merlin freezes. He blushes. And all of a sudden, he is as turned on as he will ever be in his life.

"There you go," Morgana says evenly, handing him several files. She stands up, adjusts her skirt, and gives him a wicked smile. "Merlin, do close your mouth. And try not to swallow your tongue. It might prove useful to me."

After that incident she becomes his permanent wank fantasy.

In his dreams, she lets him worship her pussy. Merlin kneels in front of her, pushing her knees apart, and just _looks_ at her for the longest time as she opens completely up to him, sometimes with the help of her long, slender fingers. It's intensely private, and intensely erotic. He knows that the intimacy of his lingering gaze feels as tangible to Morgana as the touch of a finger or the slide of his cock. She watches him watching her, and she shudders. She lets him feast his eyes until he can't hold back anymore, and he leans in slowly to kiss and lick, to suckle and savour. He brings her to shattering orgasms, her hands on his head as she cries out in pleasure above him.

Their position leaves Merlin's hands free. He takes care of his own climax, but at this point, he's always so far gone, he barely needs to touch himself to come.

There's no way Morgana didn't flash him deliberately that day. Her innuendo, those occasional small smirks of hers, and the way she looks him directly in the eye while crossing and uncrossing her legs during work meetings, tell him all he needs to know. She enjoys the inappropriate teasing, the sexual torment. She knows exactly what she's doing to him.

He wants her. And he wants revenge.

His time comes at the annual staff party, an elaborate affair taking place at the Pendragon mansion in early summer.

It's stylish and formal until Uther retires. Then it becomes raucous, fun and uninhibited. There's lots of booze, there's a band, and at midnight there's a fireworks display.

Everyone throngs onto the garden terrace to watch the night sky exploding in colours and flashing lights. Merlin ends up standing slightly to the left behind Morgana, pushed up against her in the crowd. She's gorgeous and perfectly put together as always, her dark hair swept in waves across one shoulder, diamonds at her wrists. Her flowery frock is demure in front, but completely backless.

The fireworks start overhead, and everyone cheers. Merlin is tipsy. He knows his moment has arrived.

Slowly, he lets his hand travel down Morgana's bare back, dipping into the hollow above her arse. She lets him do it. He slides his fingers in under her dress and works his way downwards, following where her curves lead.

Morgana gives a small shiver and widens her stance a fraction, allowing him access. Soon, he holds her completely in the palm of his hand, gently, without barriers. His index finger hovers above her clit, touching it so lightly that it's barely a touch at all. Morgana shivers again. She's breathing fast. Her face is turned away from him, tilted up towards the sparkling sky, but he knows that her throaty moan has nothing to do with appreciation of the evening's official public entertainment.

There are many people around them in the darkness, all of them more or less drunk, jostling each other and laughing, their attention focused on the fireworks.

Merlin stills his hand, and keeps it where it is, poised, without moving. His finger remains in its titillating position, not quite close enough to give Morgana the friction she needs and the pleasure she craves. Above them, the sky explodes in a final, impressive barrage of green and golden stars, and everyone cheers and claps. Merlin doesn't move at all. Morgana squirms and shudders, and her ice queen facade cracks. Merlin feels his palm getting warm and wet.

He grins and leans forward, his lips next to her ear. "Two can play your teasing games, Morgana."

She turns towards him and without hesitation throws her arms around his neck, pushing up against him. He knows she can feel his hard-on as she pulls him in for a deep kiss.

"Merlin?" she whispers to him at last - it's partly a question, partly a command. "Stay with me tonight."

"I will, Morgana." He closes his eyes and sees their future. "I've dreamed of this."

 

 

 

6

 

 **Title:** Teaser

 **Warnings** :None

 **Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin, referenced Arthur/multi, referenced Merlin/multi

 

The picture is more than hot.

Arthur Pendragon, known for being the toppiest top in the business, has fucked every single talent working for Camelot Productions, has been filmed in every position imaginable, and delivered more money shots than anyone else in the company.

His nickname is King Arthur – and rightly so. He’s got a prosthetic leg, and he’s not the tallest or buffest guy at Camelot. He doesn’t even have the biggest cock – that’s Lancelot’s privilege and he’s ever so shy about it – but there’s no doubt that, even when completely naked, Arthur exudes regality.

What’s more, all his partners praise him for being the best fuck of their life. None of his fans think it’s exaggerated, or played up for the cameras. When Arthur fucks someone, they all feel like they’re the only one that matters to him, like they could never be fucked by anyone else ever again.

Naturally, it’s everyone’s biggest dream to get fucked by the mighty Arthur Pendragon one day, and video sales are at an all-time high since Arthur joined Camelot, even though anyone can get porn everywhere on the internet for free.

Everyone pays the subscription fee willingly to see Arthur in action, because something this beautiful can’t be found on cheap websites with five minute clips that butcher the entire story of the video.

It’s not just that Arthur’s gorgeous and, from what it looks and sounds like, an attentive partner, he’s also got a knack for making anal sex painless, and to make sure his bottoms never go soft even once while he plays with them.

It’s no wonder that, for him, everyone bottoms.

Well, everyone, except Merlin.

Merlin is the newest cast member, and he’s already had a couple of shoots with the knights. Arthur might be the biggest star, but Camelot has a wide variety of talents to choose from, and so the combinations are endless – especially for the actors who’re more flexible about their partner’s gender.

In the few months Merlin’s been working for Camelot, he’s already been with Lancelot (as bottom) and Gwaine (as top), and he’s played with a few of the girls. He’s also been included in a couple more three- or moresomes, usually with the knights, but also one or two mixed groups for all genders.

Arthur sometimes joins in to watch, or to play with one of the knights, but any time he’s tried to go near Merlin’s arse, Merlin will glare at him and move out of the way.

To the audience, it actually looks like Merlin doesn’t particularly like Arthur, even though he has bright smiles and affection for everyone else. It’s not entirely clear if the animosity against Arthur is part of a script, or honest dislike.

Arthur, for his part, always watches Merlin as if it’s a hot day in the desert, and Merlin’s the only thing that can quench Arthur’s thirst.

The tension’s thick enough to require a chainsaw to cut through it, and anyone watching them can’t help but be turned on by it.

And now, finally, there’s this promo shot for an upcoming video.

Arthur’s shirtless, his left arm on the table beside him, hand laying flat and relaxed on the surface. His hair’s tousled and his eyes closed in bliss. His lips are parted and look puffy and red as if he’s spent hours kissing someone. His entire face is relaxed and so utterly beautiful that it takes everything out of anyone who sees this picture not to come on the spot.

His jeans have been pulled down to his ankles, and his legs are spread as wide as they’ll go as he lays bent over a desk. His perfect bubble butt is on display for the audience, and his right hand is pulling a cheek away to reveal his – oh God – glistening hole.

It’s immediately obvious that someone’s spanked him a couple of times, because his arse cheeks are pink and – upon closer inspection – a hand print is visible.

Arthur’s cock hangs heavy between his thighs, and in the high resolution of the promo shot, there’s a bead of precome visible at the tip.

That alone is hot as fuck, but it’s by far not all.

Behind Arthur stands Merlin, fully clothed in a beautifully tailored suit in midnight blue. From previous videos, viewers already know that Merlin works for Arthur’s law firm, and that this is his office.

(It’s excusable not to have noticed it before. Anyone would be distracted by the sight of Arthur looking so fucking hot.)

Merlin is fully clothed except for his cock, his left hand wrapped around it as if to stroke leisurely. He looks utterly relaxed and put together. Where Arthur is mussed and clearly already on the edge, not even so much as a hair is out of place on Merlin’s head.

The only thing that gives away how excited Merlin must be, is his cock that’s glistening with precome. One can’t help but wonder how long they’ve already been going at it, and what all Merlin has promised Arthur to do to him. Merlin’s a pro at dirty talk. (The best, really.)

Merlin’s free hand’s reaching forward as if to touch Arthur again, but of course the motion is frozen on the picture, and anyone looking at it can only wonder at what he’s going to do. Touch Arthur’s arse, maybe finger his hole? Or is he going to play with Arthur’s cock?

One thing is painfully obvious though: King Arthur of Camelot Productions is going to bottom for the first time in his career, and it will be the hottest fucking thing anyone will have ever seen.

God, having to wait for the video to be released is going to be torture, but it’ll be September soon, and in a week or so, Camelot will put out a short trailer.

Until then, there’s a lot someone can do with this little teaser.

 

 

 

7

 

 **Warnings:** None

 **Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin

 

Arthur's been tending bar at the Excalibur for about three months while he tries to sort out his life. His father had insisted that if he didn't want to work for him, he'd receive no funding, so he decides to make the easy choice and cut himself off. It's not bad work. The clients are nice, the bar is clean, and he makes a damn good mixed drink. The issue, the one torment in his life, is Merlin.

Essentially, Merlin's job is to work the floor, typically administering shots to amorous club patrons. He does so all while wearing very few clothes, usually skin tight shorts and tshirts. (Every once in a while he'll wear a mesh shirt that shows off just how toned his lithe body, as well as the tantalizing tattoos peeking out along his hip bones and the single bar through his right nipple.) The clothing is what it is, though, and Arthur knows that dressing that way doesn't mean Merlin owes the clients or anyone else anything (the bouncers make sure of that.) Even when Merlin will go to a reserved table and perch on some rich bloke's lap, he's flirting for the profit and everyone in the situation understands that.

No, the real torment is when Merlin will be doing something, just a standard part of his job- dancing around clients, flirting idly as he passes off shots, or sitting with some stranger's arm slung around his shoulder, he'll give Arthur these looks and then wink at him. At first he thinks he's projecting, but when they continue he knows there's no escape from this lust crush. He's doomed.

 

When he does get the courage to ask Merlin out, he keeps it on neutral ground and asks to go to coffee. When Merlin shows up, albeit almost ten minutes late, he gapes for about three minutes straight. He's wearing a band tee, of all things, and a knit cardigan, with a scarf covering his neck and he's got thick rimmed glasses. Frankly, he's adorable and it does nothing to make Arthur less nervous about it.

They chat easily enough, once they're past the initial awkwardness of seeing each other during the daylight hours. Arthur even thinks he'll be lucky enough to get another coffee date, and for that reason he's bold, leaning forward.

"So I have to ask," he says, pushing his mug aside. "Do you intentionally know that you wink at me sometimes?"

"Well, yeah. I was hoping you were getting the hint that I want to fuck you."

 

They manage to make it back to Merlin's flat (really a single, rather small room) and to the bed, even, before they're on each other. Even with the extra layers, it's easy enough to get Merlin stripped down and he's just as beautiful as anticipated, with the reveal of his pale blue floral tattoos teasing along his hips, down to his groin. Arthur licks along the length of it, in fact, before taking him into his mouth, giving him a taste of his own tantalizing medicine.

Ultimately, it's Arthur that ends up spread out bare on the bed, as Merlin works the magic of adept and nimble fingers, coaxing and stretching him into pliancy. Merlin reaches up, wraps lean fingers around Arthur's wrists as he fucks into him so that he's achingly hard and no one's even laid a finger on his cock. It feels raw and intense, and as much as it seems like Merlin's taking and taking, he gives with each movement, each kiss or touch. When Arthur does come, already after he's been fucked hard, down Merlin's throat, he's about ready to sleep the rest of the day away. Merlin obliges, until they both have to get ready for work.

After getting dressed and ready in silence and sitting next to Merlin on the tube all the way to the bar, he's convinced this was very much so a one time thing. About halfway through the night, though, he catches a glimpse of Merlin leaning ever so slightly in to speak to a customer before he looks directly over at Arthur, licks his lips, and winks. They end the night by sucking each other off in the employee break room.

"I can't believe it took this long to get to this point," Merlin huffs, tucking his cock back into his very small shorts.

"Hey, I was the one who actually asked you on a date," Arthur defends. "You spent the past few months vaguely flirting in my direction."

"Mate, when a bloke makes direct eye contact with you while helping a client do a blowjob shot, it really doesn't get any more subtle than that."

"...point taken. Dinner on Tuesday?"

"Love to."

 

 

 

8

 

 **Warnings:** none

 **Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur

 

Merlin’s nails were black and made it hard not to look at his hands whenever he moved them. As if that wasn’t already hard enough since he regularly waved them around like a hyperactive octopus.

“You look like a hipster douchebag. What’s next, a man-bun?”

Lance groaned. “Is this going to be like the time you couldn’t stop talking about Merlin’s skinny jeans?”

“Jesus, I hope not,” Elena said, flopping back into her chair. “It took you like two months to get over that.”

Arthur, in fact, hadn’t got over that. Merlin shouldn’t wear skinny jeans and definitely not combined with black nail polish. Was he trying to bring back 2005?

“Kept telling me I have giraffe legs.” Merlin rolled his eyes.

“You do.” Freakishly long, spindly things. Looked even more ridiculous in tight skinny jeans that seemed to be painted on. “Besides, didn’t exactly stop you from wearing them, did it? You’ve worn nothing else since.”

 

\--

 

The painted nails stayed. Always mauve, dark grey, or Arthur’s least favourite: black. It made his eyes follow the tip of Merlin’s fingers to where they tapped against his cheek or his knees or the side of a mug.

 

\--

 

“Since when do you wear glasses?”

Merlin shrugged. “Contacts’ve been bothering me lately. Elena helped me pick these out. What d’you think?”

“I know I said the nails made you look like a hipster, but that didn’t mean I gave you leave to go full on black-rimmed hipster glasses!”

“I love it when your voice goes all high-pitched like that.”

 

\--

 

Arthur saw it from across the room and nearly rolled his eyes out of his head. Sliding his way through the crowds in the club, he somehow reached Merlin and Lance without spilling his drink.

“Please hire a stylist.”

“Where’s Elena?” Lance said instead of acknowledging his jibe.

“With Gwen on the floor.” Arthur stared at the plunging V of Merlin’s top. It was so deep it might as well have been a cardigan. “Did you have a run-in with a bear?”

Merlin narrowed his eyes and headed for the bar. “Half the guys in here are wearing this, or worse.”

“Yeah, but you’re not half the guys here.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Merlin turned and leaned his back to the bar, eyes stripped of their usual humour.  “Not fit enough to wear a deep v, like half the people here?”

Arthur frowned, eyes falling to the exposed skin of Merlin’s chest. Visible was a slight definition of chest muscles and a surprisingly thick layer of chest hair. He didn’t know why this surprised him.

His mouth felt dry and useless. Merlin rolled his eyes at him and left. Arthur ordered a whisky, taking too-large gulps of it as he watched Merlin dance under the lights.

 

\--

 

“Do you want pizza or thai?” Arthur held up both menus.

When Merlin looked up, Arthur felt dizzy. Merlin peered at him through his black-rimmed glasses and leant forwards on his elbow. Tapping one painted finger against his full lips, Merlin hummed. Arthur couldn’t deal anymore. Not with the skinny jeans, not with the fingers, not with anything.

“I think thai—Arthur,” Merlin said, throwing his arms out when he saw where Arthur was looking. “I really didn’t think you’d be one of those guys that was so bothered by a guy wearing nail polish.”

Arthur stood in helpless silence as Merlin stared at him, eyes widening suddenly. “You emotionally stunted _bellend_.” He stood. “Jesus.” He crowded Arthur against the kitchen counter and Arthur dropped the menus, sucking in a shallow breath. “Tell me I’m not wrong.”

Merlin ran his finger over Arthur’s jaw sending little shivers across his skin.

“You’re not wrong,” Arthur said, voice breaking.

Something unreadable flashed in Merlin’s eyes before he mashed their lips together in a fever-hot kiss that made Arthur’s brain melt. He clung to Merlin’s shirt, fingers twisted in it, as his heart pounded heavily.

“What do you want?” Merlin asked against his lips, breath hot.

“Anything.”

“No. For once you’re gonna use your words.”

Arthur closed his eyes, giving in to all the images he’d try to keep away. “Your fingers.” Merlin’s hand came up to rest against his cheek, and Arthur turned, closing his lips around two of the digits. Merlin sucked in a sharp breath when Arthur let them drag across his tongue. He took them like they were a prick in his mouth, cheeks hollowed, and moaned pitifully as his cock fattened in his jeans.

He tried not to make a pathetic sound when Merlin removed them from his mouth and leaned in to kiss his neck. “Let me finger you,” Merlin said against his skin and Arthur’s hips jerked helplessly.

Pushed down onto the kitchen table, Arthur gasped wetly and curled his hands around the edge as Merlin slid one finger into him, slow and agonising. He gave an embarrassing, needy sound and pressed up into it. Merlin shushed him, one hand rubbing soothingly at his hip as he pushed in another, slowly filling Arthur with his long, perfect fingers.

“Oh, god.” Arthur pressed his cheek against the table, biting his lip to stop whatever else was going to escape his mouth.

He was spread open on Merlin’s fingers, three of them stuffed into his hole, and he squirmed, unable to stay still under the hard glide of them.

“Yeah, you fucking like this,” Merlin said, voice strained. “No smart comments to make about these fingers anymore, Arthur?”

Arthur gave a pitiful whine, mortified at how desperate he was for it, how greedily he spread his legs for Merlin’s pounding fingers. And then they hit his prostate and he went rigid, long moan unbearably loud.

“Fu- _uck_.” Merlin’s other hand fumbled for Arthur’s cock and circled it in his fist.

The thought of those painted nails and how they must look wrapped around his cock made Arthur come against the side of the kitchen table, whole body shaking with it, Merlin’s fingers still buried inside him.

 

 

 

9

  

**Title:** Five times Gwaine teased Merlin

 **Pairing** : Gwaine/Merlin

 **Warnings:** none

 

When Gwaine had come back to Camelot after the battle of Camlann, helped by Percival, he had immediately asked for Merlin before passing out for a fortnight. Of course Merlin had come and stayed by his side until he opened his eyes to discover the tired face of his lover.

Then, as Camelot was rebuilt and everyone was nursing their bruises, Merlin and Gwaine had taken their relationship from where they had left it before the battle. They spend all their time together, kissing, making love, talking or just enjoying each other’s company. 

Sadly,  it only had lasted a few weeks. Until the King had revoked the ban on Magic and appointed Merlin as the Court Sorcerer. 

And now, it was becoming unbearable for Gwaine.He was barely seeing Merlin and rarely alone. Merlin was always working with Arthur or making experiences with Gaius, or helping somewhere… They hadn’t touched in two weeks and it was just driving Gwaine mad. Gwaine was proud of his lover, he truly was. Merlin deserved his new position as Court Sorcerer. After all he did for Camelot, for Arthur, it seemed only natural that he was rewarded but that was just too much for Gwaine!

 

***

 

Gwaine started his “Operation Tease Merlin” the next day during the Round table meeting. He managed to switch places with Leon and sat next to Merlin.

As Percival was reporting on the last expedition he had lead, Gwaine discreetly put his hand on Merlin’s tight, just above his knee. Of course, Merlin startled and tried to push him away but Gwaine didn’t move his hand and kept listening to Percival, not looking at his lover.

As Percival finished his report and Leon started talking about the wheat inventory, Gwaine moved his hand again, slowly going higher. He heard Merlin’s breath hitch but the Sorcerer didn’t push him again. A small smile appeared on Gwaine’s lips but he kept feigning interest in what Leon was saying.

Gwaine didn’t stopped there. As Arthur detailed the next patrols, Gwaine grew more adventurous and let his fingers graze Merlin’s crotch.

Merlin tensed. Gwaine enjoyed the fact that Merlin was trying to stay quiet. He let his hand stroke Merlin’s cock more firmly and was pleased to feel it harden under his ministrations.

That’s when Arthur announced the end of the meeting and called Merlin to ask him something.

 

***

 

Gwaine put down his quill and read his message.

“I love when you wear your violet tunic.... But I love it even more when it’s on the floor.”

A smile of satisfaction on his lips, Gwaine folded the parchment, sealed it and called for a servant.

“Can you bring this to Merlin? He should be in his work room”.

“Yes, Sir.”

The servant left. Gwaine would have liked to see Merlin’s reaction but it was just the second step of his plan.

 

***

 

It was a routine patrol but as the region had been under the influence of an evil sorcerer in the past, Merlin was accompanying them.

Elyan was leading the way, followed by a newly appointed Knight who was clearly showing his best side on his first mission. Merlin and Gwaine were riding a few meters behind. They were all looking around, searching for anything amiss.

Gwaine rode to join Merlin and leaned to murmur at his ear.

“Have you seen the clearing we just passed? We should go back there one day. I’m sure that tree would be perfect for me to fuck you against!”

And without waiting for Merlin’s answer, Gwaine rode faster, shouting he was going to the next town as a scout.

 

***

 

Gwaine knew his plan was working. He had seen Merlin looking at him more and more often in the past days. And if his workload hadn’t diminished, Merlin was clearly trying to spent time with Gwaine. Though, now it was Gwaine’s turn to play hard to catch.

That day, though, Merlin came to the Knights’ training and Gwaine took the opportunity to put the next step of his plan into action.

From then on, each movement was calculated in order to show his body. He trained shirtless and always bent exaggeratedly to pick things on the ground.

Each time, he felt Merlin’s eyes on him. Once, he even felt his magics around his body. Merlin was losing control. The fourth step was completed.

 

***

 

Gwaine was reaching his goal and the banquet organised for a visiting noble was the perfect setting for his next teasing.

Merlin was sitting at the royal table. From the side of the room, Gwaine was able to eye him freely. He waited for the acrobats show to start before coming behind Merlin.

“Merlin? Could I have a word with you?”

Merlin stood up and Gwaine led him to the corridor.

“What is it? Is there a problem with one of our guests?”

“Just wanted to do this.”

Gwaine pushed Merlin against the wall and kissed him. As the kiss deepened, Gwaine rubbed his thigh against’ Merlin’s crotch, feeling how it was enough to arouse him.

Though, just as the kiss grew hotter, Gwaine stopped it and drew back.

“Don’t want to hold you too long. Arthur probably needs you.”

Without looking back, Gwaine returned to the great hall. He heard Merlin groans.

A few hours later, Gwaine left the banquet hall, satisfied. In a few days, Merlin would come to him. He was sure his teasing was becoming unbearable. He was winning.

Just as he passed a small alcove hidden by a tapestry, he was pushed in it by an invisible force. He was incapable of moving. He recognised the feeling though. The warmth, the tickling. Merlin’s magic.

A few seconds later, Merlin came in front of him, closing the tapestry behind him.

“So? Did you find it amusing?”

“Quite.” Gwaine answered.

“Let’s see if you’ll find it so entertaining when I’ll be the one teasing you!”

 

***

 

The next day, Gwaine missed his patrol and Merlin asked Arthur for a few days of rest.

 

 

 

10

 

 **Warnings:** Awkwardness all around

 **Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur

 

Nervous as hell, Arthur’s waiting in the reception area at the ground floor, awkwardly trying to wipe his sweaty hands on the inside of his jacket pockets when an older gentleman descends the stairs and smiles at him.

“Arthur?” he asks before reaching out and grabbing Arthur’s hand. “I’m Gaius, your new boss. Sorry for not being there for your interview, I was unfortunately abroad.”

Giving Arthur’s immaculate suit and combed back hair a once over, he immediately explains that the workplace environment is ‘more informal than formal’, because there’s so many people from different countries working there, and ‘a good atmosphere is vital, so we try to make it fun for everyone’. Then he smiles and pats Arthur’s shoulder. Arthur mostly feels overwhelmed, and to make it worse, his hands haven’t stopped sweating either.

When they reach the third floor Gaius ushers him into the office and there are people everywhere. Most of them are wearing jeans and t-shirts and Arthur suddenly feels horribly overdressed. One of the guys wears something that looks like a long-sleeved kaftan with his skinny jeans. Someone is holding a coffee cup and someone else is laughing loudly. It’s like an alternate universe compared to any other office Arthur has ever worked in.

“Yes,” Gaius says. “We try to keep a relaxed work environment.”

Arthur just stares.

 

*

 

“This is Merlin, our language expert,” Gaius says and taps gently on a man’s shoulder, making him startle and turn around.

Arthur feels like he’s been punched in the gut with a freight train.

The guy has sharp cheekbones, black hair styled in that way it makes it look like he’s just got up out of bed, a pair of black-rimmed glasses and - behind them - beautiful blue eyes. The guy gets up, showing off a stunning wide smile and reaches out his hand. Arthur takes it, not fully aware of what he’s doing. His hand’s still sweaty and he feels his face burn with embarrassment. Forcing himself to look up, he notices how Merlin’s eyes crinkle at the corners when he smiles.

Merlin’s hand is warm and secure and he feels bereft when Merlin lets go.

“... though, isn’t it?”

Oh, shit.

“Um,” Arthur says and glances at Gaius.

Gaius saves him. “Yes, it’s quite difficult to learn all the names straight away, but I’m sure Arthur will manage it eventually.”

Smiling awkwardly, Arthur nods and blushes even more.

 

*

 

Six weeks later, Merlin’s smile is the first thing Arthur sees when he comes into the office four days out of five. Today, Gwen is laughing madly at something’s Merlin’s said, prompting him to laugh with her. Six weeks of that smile. It makes Arthur’s heart beat faster, faster, faster, like an increasingly mad person beating a drum.

The IT guy, Gwaine, walks in after Arthur, slapping his arse on the way past.

“Going to do anything about it, mate?” he asks and signs in both himself and Arthur on the fire safety sheet by the door.

Arthur goes beet red. “Shhh!” he snaps. “What if he’ll hear you?”

There’s no denying it -- Arthur’s fucking fallen for Merlin, and everyone knows it. Except hopefully Merlin. Hopefully.

“Then maybe you’ll finally get fucking. You sure as hell could need it, you high-strung arse.”

Gwaine’s laugh follows Arthur all the way to his desk.

 

*

 

It’s the middle of August and time for Arthur’s first annual company summer fête. He stands underneath a big maidenhair tree in Kew Gardens, looking up at it’s crown. It’s nice of the company to invite everyone out to de-stress in this beautiful garden before treating them to dinner at a local pub later.

Everyone else is spread out in groups all over. It’s a massive garden with different areas for different kind of plants and trees. He’s currently alone, although he’s spent a lot of time with Gwaine, threatening to report him to HR for sexual harassment in the workplace. Gwaine just laughs and flips Arthur the bird as he wanders off.

Arthur doesn’t notice suddenly not being alone.

“Hi Arthur.”

Not expecting company, Arthur startles and almost falls backwards into the tree. Merlin grabs his arm and they end up standing close together.

“Um, sorry,” Merlin says. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“No, that’s… that’s fine, really. You didn’t.”

Merlin smiles. “So does this mean you’re already drunk, then?”

“No! No, of course not. I wouldn’t…” Arthur can feel himself blush again. “Um…”

They stay like that, quiet, for a few seconds too long before Merlin releases Arthur’s arm.

“Anyway,” he says, “sorry for startling you.”

“That’s quite okay. I guess. I…”

“Yeah,” Merlin says. “Want to go and look at the cactuses?”

 

*

 

It’s difficult to find things to talk about at first, but when Arthur fleetingly mentions Firefly, Merlin stops dead in his tracks and throws his hands up in frustration.

“Can you believe there wasn’t more than one season?! What kind of mad person couldn’t see it was a cult classic in the making!”

The indignation on Merlin’s face makes Arthur laugh. Merlin quiets and shoots him a small smile.

“You’re gorgeous,” he says simply, and leans in to kiss him.

 

*

 

If Merlin’s smile took Arthur’s breath away from across the office, it’s nothing compared to what it does when Merlin’s leaning over him, his lean arms shaking from the effort of holding himself up. When Merlin thrusts into his tight heat again, Arthur scrambles for something -- anything -- to hold onto, arching his back up from the damp sheets to get closer, closer, closer.

 

*

 

It’s nothing compared to the small, private smile Merlin gives Arthur afterwards, when they fall into bed together, sweaty, content and exhausted.

 

*

 

And it’s nothing compared to the smile Merlin gives Arthur on the day he proposes.

 

 

 

11

 

 **Warnings:** sexual slavery, non con, starvation

 **Pairings:** Will/Arthur, Merlin/Arthur

 

Arthur had been living in Aigialla for six months now. Each day was hell as his master found new ways to torture him and make him miserable. It would seem the Prince would never tire of his new pet.

So when Merlin came to him with clothes and a smile, Arthur knew something was up. The Prince was kind and gentle with the slave, telling him how good he was as he dressed him in fine clothes. It was almost as if Arthur was a Prince once more, if he hadn't been wearing that damn collar he could have been.

“We're having a guest today, pet. I expect you to be on your best behaviour. Now go fetch our dinner, and remember, you can't eat anything,” Merlin smirked.

Arthur's stomach growled. He hadn't eaten anything in a few days. His master had only given him water to survive on. Despite that, he bowed before leaving. He had disobeyed his master for the first few weeks. After the brutal punishments he received, he gave up fighting. It was so much easier to give in.

The kitchen staffed glared at him as they put the tray in his arms. His mouth watered at the sight of all the delicious looking food. He closed his eyes and whined, opening them once more before heading back to his master's chambers.

The guest had already arrived. Arthur narrowed his eyes, he knew this man. It was Will, his master's best friend and first knight. Arthur despised the knight. He was cruel, just like the Prince. He would beat and torment Arthur, and Merlin would only stand by and laugh, cheering his friend on.

“Oh, your whore is back,” Will said to Merlin with a cruel smirk. Merlin leaned back on his chair, smirking as well.

“Very good. Serve us our food, Arthur,” Merlin ordered.

Arthur silently put the tray down, serving the food out between the two men. His mouth continued to water at the sight and smell, his stomach grumbling loudly. Will laughed when he heard it.

“Haven't fed your pet for a few days, huh?” He said. Merlin laughed.

“No, I've only given him water. I bet this food looks really good, doesn't it pet?” Merlin taunted, holding up a chicken leg and dangling the juicy meat in front of Arthur's nose. Arthur licked his lips.

“Yes master,” he said softly.

Merlin held it close to Arthur's lips. The man almost took a bite, thinking it was being offered to him, before Merlin snatched it away, biting into it with a smirk on his face. Will began to laugh at the look of devastation on Arthur's face.

The duo ignored the slave for the rest of their meal. By the end of it, there was still some food left. Arthur's stomach rumbled once more. He was so hungry...

“I'll let you eat it, but you have to do something for us first,” Merlin said.

“Anything, master,” Arthur replied, his eyes pleading.

“I've been bragging about how good of a slut you are. Will wants to have a go at you. I promised him he could. Why don't you strip yourself down and suck him off. If you're a good little whore, you'll get to eat tonight. If you're not...then I guess you'll go hungry,” Merlin said, picking up another chicken leg. He shook it slightly, Arthur's eyes watching it closely.

Will cleared his throat, raising an eyebrow when Arthur turned to him. He gestured to his crotch.

“I'm waiting,” he said.

Arthur bit his lip. The food looked delicious. He was so hungry...but this was so humiliating. He looked to his master. Merlin was twirling the chicken leg. Arthur closed his eyes, pulling off his shirt. Will cheered. The slave started on his breeches, letting them fall to the floor.

He checked to make sure his master hadn't eaten the food he was teasing the slave with. When he saw it was still whole, he got on all fours, crawling to the knight. Will hummed in approval as Arthur reached for his pants, starting to undo the laces and reaching in.

Will moved so Arthur could bring out his cock. Arthur winced before leaning forward, using his tongue to tease the head. Will groaned.

“You're right, Merls, you trained him well,” he said.

Arthur ignored the man, taking the length into his mouth, running his tongue up and down the shaft as his head bobbed. Will moaned, putting a hand on Arthur's head. Arthur tensed up for a moment, but calmed when the knight didn't grab his hair. He continued with his work, focusing on making the man come as soon as possible. The quicker he came, the sooner Arthur could eat.

Lucky for him, Will was easy to please. It didn't take too long until the man came with a moan. Arthur cringed as Will pulled his hair, swallowing the man's come like a good slave. At least he hadn't done it for the rest of the act. Arthur pulled away once he was allowed, wiping his mouth. He turned to his master, head bowed.

Merlin smirked, picking up the plate of food and dropping it all on the floor.

“There you go, pet. You did well,” he said. Arthur dove for the food. He had once been the proud Prince of Camelot, now he was nothing but a play thing for the Prince of Aigialla.

 

 

 

12

 

 **Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur

 **Warnings:** none

 

“Night is still young. Want to come up for tea or coffee or something?” Arthur asks.

“Sorry, gotta run. I have to be up early tomorrow,” Merlin says, smiling apologetically.

It’s not a lie outright, but it’s not a complete truth either. While he considers nine to be an early morning, he doesn’t need to be in bed before midnight to get enough sleep.

“Too bad,” Arthur says, not trying to hide his disappointment.

He pulls Merlin close, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips, trying to prolong their time together and maybe convince Merlin to stay a bit longer, to come up with him after all.

“I really need to go,” Merlin says, his nerves stopping him from giving in.

He knows he’s making things worse by not talking to Arthur, but he’s not ready to share. Not yet.

 

*

 

“You know I wouldn’t push you to do anything you wouldn’t want to do, right?” Arthur asks after a short lull in conversation as they look over the Thames in all its tidal glory.

“Of course I know that,” Merlin says, tensing, his heartbeat spiking.

Arthur shifts even closer, taking Merlin’s hand in his.

“It’s just that every time I suggest meeting at mine, you get all tense and jittery. So I thought I should make some things clear,” Arthur says, squeezing Merlin’s hand in reassurance. Or maybe to stop Merlin from running away. “I don’t mean to drag you to bed the moment you set foot in my flat. There are no code words in those invitations. I just really want to spend more time with you. Is that clear?”

“Yes, sir,” Merlin says, trying for a joking tone to mask his embarrassment.

 

*

 

Arthur didn’t lie when he promised giving Merlin time. They make it through five evenings of innocent cuddling before Merlin signals his wish to take things further by deepening the kiss and grabbing Arthur’s bottom at the same time.

“Bedroom?” Arthur asks and it hits Merlin like a cold shower. “Or not,” Arthur says with a soft smile, pushing Merlin’s hair off his forehead.

It’s the tenderness that does it, giving Merlin the courage to finally tell Arthur what is holding him back.

“I’ve never…” he starts, his voice betraying him. “You’re my first.”

“Really?” Arthur asks, surprise evident in his eyes.

Tears well up in Merlin’s eyes, the fear of being laughed at for being a 29 year old virgin showing its ugly head, but he nods in confirmation.

“I’d never guess,” Arthur says, squeezing himself in between Merlin and the backrest of the couch, settling in for a cuddle.

More tears spring up and Merlin has to bite his lip to stop himself from sobbing, the revelation bringing relief so strong his body can’t cope.

“Come here,” Arthur whispers, nudging Merlin to turn and wrapping him in tight embrace, letting him soak his shirt and muffle his sobs against his shoulder.

 

*

 

Water cascades over his body. Normally he’d feel himself unwind after a long day, but not today. Today his insides are twisting themselves into knots, his breath coming out in fast heavy puffs as he leans against the wall. Suddenly their scheduled first time doesn’t seem like such a good idea even if it did mere two days ago during their surprisingly honest and open talk.

A waft of cold air hits his back as Arthur enters the spacious shower cubicle. Merlin can’t stop himself from tensing even more.

“I knew leaving you alone was a bad idea,” Arthur says, pressing his fully naked body against Merlin’s.

Merlin’s brain short-circuits, washcloth falling from his hand. Arthur wraps his arms around Merlin’s middle.

“Is this okay?” he asks, pressing a kiss to Merlin’s neck.

“Yeah,” Merlin manages to breathe out.

“How about I blow you to help you relax?” Arthur says, all innocent. “It would be like those movie teasers you like so much.”

“Oh my god,” Merlin breathes out.

He doesn’t resist when Arthur presses him against the wall. He gasps at the cold, leans forward into Arthur’s chest before he eases himself back, getting used to the feel of the tiles against his back. Arthur doesn’t waste this time, leaning in for a kiss that soon turns rather filthy, their hard cocks brushing against each other, making Merlin feel weak in the knees.

With one last playful nibble at Merlin’s bottom lip, Arthur drops to his knees, grinning up at Merlin through the steady spray of water. There’s no way Merlin’s gonna last long. Not with Arthur looking at him like this. And then Arthur wraps his hand around his cock and sucks its head into his mouth and all of Merlin’s higher brain functions shut off entirely.

Standing becomes rather a difficult task, his legs threatening to give out with every clever swipe of Arthur’s tongue. He blindly grabs at something to help his balance, shutting off the water as his hand closes around the lever, pulling it down. Arthur doesn’t seem to mind, swallowing even more of Merlin’s cock and gently kneading his balls in his hand.

“Fuck,” Merlin gasps, gripping the lever harder. “I’m gonna…”

Arthur pulls away mere moment before Merlin comes, his hand on Merlin’s cock never stilling its motion as it milks every last drop of come from Merlin, letting it fall on Arthur’s chest. Merlin lets go of the lever and leans on Arthur’s shoulder instead, bending forward as the pleasure slowly turns into strangely satisfying discomfort.

“Enough,” he whispers when it gets too much, his cock too sensitive to handle Arthur’s touch.

Only then Arthur slumps against Merlin’s thigh, his forehead pressed to Merlin’s belly, and starts pulling at his own cock. He breathes out little ‘ah’ noises, the puffs of breath hot on Merlin’s skin, and before Merlin’s sex addled brain manages to even think about some form of reciprocation Arthur is spilling his load all over the wall in between Merlin’s legs, a broken moan falling from his lips.

Carding through Arthur’s hair Merlin says, “can’t wait to enjoy the whole movie.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment to show your love! <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please vote for your favourite entries! All you need is an LJ account :D You can vote [HERE](http://pornalot.livejournal.com/11131.html)

13

 

 **Warnings:** bondage (ropes, partial suspension, and a blindfold) and edging (orgasm delay/denial)

 **Pairing:** Arthur/Merlin

 

"I'm—"

"No," Arthur said, his voice quiet but firm. Despite his command, he didn't stop or even slow his rhythmic stroking of Merlin's cock.

"I'm too—"

" _No_ ," Arthur said, tightening his grip.

Merlin sucked in a breath and Arthur smirked. He gave Merlin's cock a few tediously slow strokes before pumping his hand more quickly than he had in nearly an hour.

"Close!" Merlin shouted, jerking against his restraints.

Arthur pulled his hand away and Merlin groaned and whimpered before slumping slightly.

"Fuck," Merlin breathed.

Arthur licked his lips and sat back on his haunches to admire the view.

Merlin's eyes were hidden behind a silk blindfold that had actually been a present from him to Arthur, but his full lips and long neck and slender body were on display.

He was kneeling on his extra-thick yoga mat and there were ropes around his thighs and shins, keeping his legs spread. There were more ropes on his torso and arms, tying his hands behinds his back and framing his not insubstantial pectoral muscles in a way that kept tempting Arthur to lick and suck on his nipples.

Two thicker cords, tied to knots over Merlin's shoulder blades, were hanging from the ceiling on hooks that held innocent house plants when Merlin and Arthur had company. The suspension lines were helping to hold Merlin upright because he tended to crumple forward when he was too close to coming, and that was no fun for either of them.

Arthur tugged on Merlin's ear with his teeth as he started stroking Merlin's cock again. Merlin groaned and rocked his hips, fucking into Arthur's fist.

Arthur allowed it for a while, enjoying himself with Merlin's ears, until Merlin's moans went up in pitch.

"Be still," Arthur said, sitting back and switching hands, mostly to give Merlin one brief second of relief.

Merlin ignored the command and continued to thrust his hips in earnest, as if Arthur were actually going to let him come.

Arthur took his hand away.

"Fuck," Merlin spat, his cock jerking angrily.

"I told you to be still," Arthur said, palming his own cock. He loved it when Merlin fought back.

But Merlin knew the risks and the potential consequences of that.

"Keep going," Merlin pleaded, his hips rutting against nothing.

"Be. Still," Arthur reminded him.

Merlin whimpered but froze, his leg muscles trembling under their ropes.

Arthur leaned down to take Merlin's cock in his mouth.

"Stop," Merlin rasped after only a few seconds.

Arthur kept going, flicking his tongue against the tip of Merlin's cock until he was rewarded with a few beads of precome.

"Stop, stop," Merlin said, twisting his hips.

Arthur kept going, taking more of Merlin's cock into his mouth and working his throat, relishing in the way it sounded like Merlin's moans were being punched out of him.

"Close," Merlin finally warned, pulling his hips back slightly. "Close!"

Arthur sat up, licking his lips.

"Do you want to come?" he asked, loosely stroking Merlin's cock even though it was too soon.

"Close," Merlin breathed, his shoulders straining forward against the suspension lines.

"Are you?" Arthur asked mildly, tightening his grip.

"Close, close!" Merlin's hips slammed forward and Arthur pulled his hand away. Merlin moaned and whined, his body squirming in the restraints as he battled with himself, clearly trying come just as much as he was trying not to.

Biting his lip, Arthur pulled on his cock with one hand and his balls with the other. "Do you want to watch me come?"

Merlin nodded, panting.

Arthur stroked Merlin's hair and then untied the blindfold.

Merlin opened his eyes and glared, his jaw set.

"Don't worry. I won't leave you out of it," Arthur said, wrapping his right hand around his cock. He wrapped his left around Merlin's and began jerking them both in sync.

Merlin grew frustrated within seconds.

"Come on," Merlin said, rocking his hips to try to get Arthur to go faster.

Arthur immediately pulled his hand away. "Stop that."

Merlin huffed and then went very still, presenting a perfect picture of submission. Arthur didn't believe that for a second, but he reached for Merlin's cock again, anyway.

"Yeah," Merlin sighed when Arthur sped up. "Fuck yeah."

"Do you want to come together?" Arthur asked, his eyes fixed on Merlin's cock.

"Yeah," Merlin sighed, his head lolling forward as Arthur worked him over.

"Do you want to come on me?"

Merlin nodded, his shoulders struggling forward.

"Are you close?"

"Fucking close, please, please—no!" Merlin cried out as Arthur tore his hand away.

Arthur groaned, watching Merlin's face twist with the sudden shock of denial, and came all over Merlin's twitching cock.

"Arthur," Merlin begged, straining hard against his ropes. "Arthur, please—please let me come. Please, _please_ , Arthur!"

Arthur grinned and closed his eyes as the last of his orgasm pulsed through him.

"Please," Merlin whispered, evidently recognizing the end of their game. "Please… please?"

Arthur surged forward for a kiss and was met with desperate, hungry lips, but he kept his own soft and slow and light, and, eventually, Merlin adjusted to match him.

"Tomorrow," Arthur promised, holding Merlin's face in his hands and pressing another gentle kiss to those delectably full lips.

"I don't believe you," Merlin said, his cock still hard and dripping precome onto the yoga mat, but the rest of his body limp and resigned.

"Probably wise."

Merlin narrowed his eyes. "Fuck you, Pendragon."

Arthur smirked. "Maybe. If you're a good, loyal, obedient sub." Arthur dragged his thumb across Merlin's lower lip as he spoke.

Merlin took the bait and bit him.

Arthur chuckled and got to his feet, tugging his hand free of Merlin's teeth. "Not a very good sub at all. Luckily for you, I'm in a forgiving mood, so I'll go run the bath. You can let yourself out of those ropes, right?" he asked, backing away.

"Do I look like a bloody escape artist?" Merlin called after him.

 

 

 

14

**Title:** À Propos

 **Warnings** : None

 **Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin

 

When Arthur exited the bathroom in a gust of steam, he found the groundskeeper in his room. Lying on his bed. Grinning like a cat who’d got the cream, the cheese, and the custard to boot.

‘Looking delectable, milord,’ said Wyllt, eyebrows jostling.

Arthur pulled all the dignity he possessed and the towel about his waist together. ‘I was not expecting a social call, Wyllt. A most unexpected…ah, _position_ to find you if it is one, I must say.’

‘I’ll say,’ said Wyllt. ‘Not expecting a social call! The way you were acting all day, so bossy. So mouthy. _Itching_ for it. I can tell.’

‘You can tell _nothing_ of _any_ sort. I itched for _nothing_ , save to clobber your irritating head.’

But Wyllt, infuriating pest he was, rambled on. ‘Not expecting a social call!’ he repeated. ‘Well, perhaps this isn’t quite social. It is – how would you say? – a sexual call.’

‘Don’t look so pleased, Wyllt. That is hardly a witticism.’

‘I don’t hear any protests.’ Wyllt’s grin stretched wider and he rolled a shoulder back. Arthur could see that his waistcoat was open and his top buttons were undone, revealing the pale edges of his collarbones and a dusting of dark hair below. Arthur turned away.

‘Wyllt, it’s hardly appropriate.’

‘I’ll tell you what’s hardly appropriate. How plump your bottom is. _Mmm_.’

‘Wyllt!’

‘Swaying oh-so-seductively in my face all day!’ Wyllt sighed. ‘Do you have any idea how tantalised I was? Come on, milord. You might enjoy yourself for once.’

Arthur bit his lip. He looked at Wyllt, stretched and rumpled.

‘Do this with a lot of guests, you harlot?’

The cockiness on Wyllt’s face, which had begun to slip, revived twicefold. ‘Only the really pretty ones,’ he said. ‘Come on!’

Arthur sat, and Wyllt surged up to kiss him. He was rough, playful; his tongue prodded into his mouth, and he nibbled at his bottom lip. Arthur could feel his stubble. He raised his hands to push Wyllt’s clothes off, but then Wyllt broke away and Arthur’s mouth chased nothingness.

‘Uh-uh,’ said Wyllt. ‘I want to see you first.’

‘You’re wearing more than me!’

‘But you’re covering the most _crucial_ bits, clotpole. Come on! Off with that towel!’

‘You’re a _pest_ ,’ Arthur said with feeling, but he took it off. Wyllt stared the way a rude child might. Arthur’s cock twitched, as though embarrassed.

Then Wyllt was kissing him again, hands roaming down his arms, across the planes of his chest, down over his thighs. He found Arthur’s nipples and tweaked them, hard, so that Arthur gasped Wyllt’s name into his mouth.

‘Merlin,’ said Wyllt.

‘Wh-what?’

‘My name.’

‘Oh.’ Arthur licked his lips. ‘I’m Arthur.’

‘I know,’ said Wyllt, or Merlin, and then he smiled and dived down to lick the nipples.

Arthur lay back and let Merlin lick his torso. He was very tense, and each lave released a puff of sound from his throat. He could feel himself becoming erect; he felt Merlin notice. He wanted Merlin to put his mouth there.

Merlin did not. He made a point of circumventing it, tracing a path through the pubic thatch and kissing the soft fold of skin that joined pelvis to thigh.

‘Get up.’ Merlin sounded raspy. He coughed. ‘Get up,’ he said again. There was a new authority to his voice. Arthur got up.

Merlin manhandled him. He forced him off the mattress, and made Arthur stand with his back to it, shivering with lust and chill. Arthur looked down and met his gaze as Merlin sat up, moving his knees to either side of Arthur’s body. He released each shirt button from its slot with an erotic slowness and pushed against the backs of Arthur’s knees. Arthur felt the harness of his erection behind the wool roughness.

Merlin gripped his buttocks with both hands, and held them apart. He kissed the valley between – once, twice.

‘Will you – ?’

‘ _Do it_.’

He felt the pliable wetness of tongue against his arsehole. He tightened instinctively, but it worked on, and he felt himself open. He could feel the plush press of Merlin’s lips against his skin and pushed back against it. He felt the wet slide inside, nudge by nudge, until it penetrated and held him apart. It felt unusual to have something purposeful there, and the unusualness aroused him. He reached for his erection, but Merlin caught his wrists and wordlessly carried on. Arthur felt himself sweat.

Merlin only released him when he seemed certain that Arthur was too high-strung to try anything. He nudged a finger in, beside his tongue. There was substance to it that the tongue did not have, and Arthur began to understand the appeal of being filled, why there were whispers that other men did this. He felt sure he would burst with the second finger, and he could hear the little wet sounds of collected saliva as they moved inside him. The blunt fingertips pressed momentarily against something inside, something shy with the forbidden delight of lazy champagne-soaked summer afternoons, and tormented it.

‘Merlin, _Merlin_ , please…’

Everything paused. Time suspended briefly. _This is it_ , thought Arthur, _there is no return_.

Then Merlin pulled back. The hands, the tongue, the hardness against the back of his knee – gone. Arthur whipped around. There he was, chin shiny-wet with saliva, mouth swollen-red with kisses, hair sensual-wry with humidity. He was buttoning his shirt back up, his features fighting down a grin.

‘Would you look at the time, Lord Pendragon!’ he said. ‘It behoves me to lend my assistance to the dinner preparation at this _fine_ hour.’

‘Why, you little…’

Arthur lunged, but he twisted away and sprang to his feet, shrugging his jacket over his waistcoat. At the door, he glanced back.

‘I shall see you at dinner, milord!’ he chirruped. ‘Hopefully in a more…ah… _composed_ state.’

He wiped his chin, threw Arthur a wink, and disappeared in a flash.

 _Bastard_! Arthur flopped down onto the bed. He was going to have his _head_.

 

 

 

15

 

 **Warnings:** None

 **Pairing:** Arthur/Merlin

 

“Oh, that feels really good. It hurts, but it’s a good hurt,” groaned Merlin.

Arthur adjusted his weight to increase the pressure, “Is this the spot…right here?”

“Ow! Oh god, that hurts…but yeah, yeah--right there—don’t stop!”

Arthur continued working on Merlin’s kinks, gradually feeling some of the neck spasm ease out. “Any better yet, babe?” he asked.

From his seat on the floor, Merlin reached up and back, hooked his arm around his lover’s neck, and pulled him down for a kiss. “My head still hurts like hell, but my neck and shoulders are so much better. Thank you. You take such good care of me. Sorry for ruining our plans. I promise I’ll make it up to you soon."

Arthur nuzzled his cheek against Merlin’s hair, and kissed the top of his head. “Ordering in was fine. Go lie down. The painkiller should kick in soon.  A little sleep will help you—at least you won’t know it’s hurting if you’re asleep. I’ll make an early night of it, too—after I take care of a few things.”

Merlin headed to bed with a grateful smile. He snuggled into the soft bedding, closed his eyes and began to hatch a plan. He heard Arthur puttering around quietly.

Arthur watched the news, returned a couple of emails, and prepared to retire for the night.  He climbed into bed quietly, and Merlin curled into his arms, still half-asleep. “Oh, you’re up. I didn’t want to wake you. How are you feeling?”

“It’s gone. Thank fuck. It is gone!”   Merlin lifted his hand to Arthur’s cheek, still grinning when he kissed him. “You really are so good to me, Arthur.”

Arthur grinned back, relieved, then let out a little ‘oof’ as he felt Merlin’s fingers snake up his chest and encircle his nipple. “Mmh, that feels good. Are you really up to this tonight?”

“More than!” answered Merlin, replacing his fingers with his lips. He gently sucked on Arthur’s nipple until Arthur was convinced. Arthur reached under Merlin’s top to reciprocate, but Merlin wriggled away.  “You’ve been taking such good care of my body, it’s my turn to make you feel good.”

Merlin slipped out of his pajamas. Conveniently, Arthur ran hot, and generally slept nude.  He rose onto his knees at Arthur’s side. “I have plans for you tonight,” he said. Merlin’s look was so intense that Arthur felt a shiver run down his spine. Merlin hovered over Arthur and pinned him by the shoulders. He kissed him fiercely. Arthur again tried to reach around to touch Merlin, but Merlin took his hands and placed them firmly on the bed.  

Though more than a little intrigued and eager, Arthur said, “Merlin, you know you really don’t have to.”  
  
“Turnip-head, I know that. How do you not know how much I want to—Now, let me…” Merlin whispered. He kissed Arthur again, trailing his lips across his jaw and up to his ear. Arthur didn’t really love having his face licked, but along the way, Merlin just couldn’t resist placing a wet lick along Arthur’s jawline, thus eliciting a squirm and a “Merlin!” Merlin laughed continuing up to Arthur’s earlobe, which he took between his lips briefly, before laying kisses into Arthur’s hair. Moving down, he kissed across the chest he so loved to rest his head upon. He took Arthur’s nipple back into his mouth, and sucked until he heard the sweet little encouraging sounds which were enough to arouse Merlin completely.  
  
Arthur moved his hand to hold Merlin’s head to his nipple, pushing into Merlin’s mouth. Merlin let him, for a moment, but then he placed Arthur’s hand back on the bed, and pulled off. He licked the nub a few times, and gave it one more suck before moving away from the nipple and laying flitting kisses around his areola. With his fingers, grazed one nipple or the other—approach—retreat. Arthur gasped as Merlin took the nipple back into his mouth, again pushing up into Merlin’s mouth—but Merlin slipped off, flicking just the very tip until Arthur whined. Merlin was merciless, gently but firmly tongue circles that came near, but never quite touched the most sensitive spots.  
  
“You are trying to kill me,” Arthur breathed.  
  
Merlin smiled, moving down Arthur’s body. He nuzzled each of Arthur’s thighs, reclined on his side, then rested his head on Arthur’s belly. Using his right hand to cradle Arthur’s balls, he trailed his left up and down Arthur’s legs, barely touching his skin. Arthur groaned each time Merlin’s fingers slipped along the crease of his thighs.  
  
With Arthur on his back, and Merlin on his side, facing Arthur, he threw one leg over the closer of Arthur’s legs and rubbed his erection against Arthur’s leg. The pressure felt so good—even better were the sounds Arthur made in response.  
  
Continuing to caress Arthur’s balls, Merlin ever-so-gently held Arthur’s cock in place. He kissed the triangle of hair between Arthur’s legs, leaving tiny kisses at the base of his erection. He licked and kissed up and down Arthur’s length, establishing a pattern, kiss, lick, suck, kiss, lick, suck—and then he broke it—kiss, lick—oops, kiss, lick—oops! Arthur whimpered, straining towards Merlin’s mouth.  
  
Merlin took mercy on Arthur, swirling his tongue around the head of his cock and then sucking gently. He slid his wet lips off Arthur’s length, held it in his hands, and gently applied the head to his lips as if applying lipstick. Then he moved back, sticking out his tongue to just reach Arthur’s cock. Arthur strained towards him. Merlin wrapped his arm around Arthur’s bum, and pulled him close so that they were both on their sides. He encouraged Arthur to fuck his mouth, pulling him in close. But after several thrusts, he opened his mouth as wide as he could, depriving Arthur of the friction and suction he longed for.  
  
“Baby, please,” coaxed Arthur.  
  
And--finally--Merlin relented.

 

 

 

16

 

 **Warning:** None.

 **Pairing:** Morgana/Gwen

 

“Morgana LeFay was nothing but a coquette.”  The ladies whispered. They called her a flirt, a tease. Gentlemen sipped on brandy and called her a slag, a whore.

Morgana was not ignorant of these words. In fact, she was well aware of them. Her half-brother had told her on many occasions that her brazen actions and language had caused chaos at country balls. In London circles, every woman was eager for gossip. It was how the upper class thrived. If only they knew that Morgana’s scandal would never occur when she laughed too loudly at a dinner or when she danced with a gentleman twice at a ball. No, it was when she was taking her innocent errand to the seamstress.

Guinevere Smith was the best seamstress in London, in Morgana’s opinion. She had designed and sewn all of Morgana’s dresses and corsets.

“Good afternoon, Miss LeFay.” Guinevere greeted when Morgana entered her shop.

“Miss Smith, I would like to commission you for another one of your lovely designs. Are you free to take my measurements?” Morgana knew that Gwen already had her measurements, but that was not really the question she had asked.

Gwen looked up, her brown eyes sparkling in the light. “I am free all afternoon.”

At her words, Morgana felt a shiver run down her spine.

“Let us go to the back room and I will see to your fitting,” Gwen said with an innocent smile. It was a game of theirs. They knew they could do what they pleased and no one would ever find them. But the fun was in the chase.

Morgana went to the back room, listening for the click of the lock before she began to undress. She felt Gwen’s deft fingers pull at the laces down her back. Soon enough she was only in her corset.

Gwen started as she always did, standing behind Morgana with her hands touching her shoulders. Innocent enough, but it already made Morgana wet. Gwen ran her palms over Morgana’s skin lightly, moving her hair out of the way. She measured from the delicate bones of her wrists to the curve of her shoulder. She repeated the process on the other arm.

Gwen was not shy when she ran her palms down, pressing onto her corset and rubbing circles over Morgana’s sides. “I always did like this corset.” She whispered. Morgana swallowed and nodded, unable to say anything as she felt Gwen press up against her back, feeling Gwen’s skirts against her bare skin. Gwen whispered, “I think of you wearing it, often.” Morgana leaned back into the touch, but it only lasted for a few moments.

Gwen moved away, her measuring cloth running from the top of Morgana’s spine, all the way down the curve of her back, where the corset ended. Gwen’s hand lowered, barely skimming her, but teasing her with what she truly wanted.

Morgana stayed still as Guinevere circled her, surveying her body.

“Perhaps I shall make you another pair of trousers? You liked the ones I made you before.” She knelt down and carefully guided Morgana’s legs further apart so she could measure her legs.

“Yes, I use them for riding. You know how I abhor sidesaddle.” Morgana said with a smile.

“Oh, I do. You always tell me there’s no fun unless you are astride a horse. It’s no wonder the ladies gossip.” Gwen smiled with her eyes crinkling. Her measuring cloth ran up Morgana’s inseam, from knee to thigh. Morgana trembled, barely able to stand the game much longer.

“Gwen.” She begged, closing her eyes.

Gwen’s hands, small and deft, cupped her thighs. They ran up her thighs slowly. The measurement cloth was forgotten as the seamstress’ hands palms Morgana’s cunt. A single finger delved down, pressing into the wetness, and then spreading it around her lips. Her thumb pressed up, rubbing against her clit in slow circles.

“Gwen.” Morgana leaned her head back and trying to stay still.

“Patience, my lady.” Gwen said.

Morgana whined a bit, but was soon rewarded with another finger pressing into her. Gwen knew how to pull pleasure out of her. She knew Morgana liked it rough- but she also knew nothing pleased her more than a slow and barely-there touch. Gwen teased her clit for ages until she came, mewling out and grasping onto Gwen with desperate hands.

“You’re trembling.” Gwen whispered.

Morgana let out a little laugh, “I wonder why, Miss Smith.”

Gwen laughed, raising herself up from her knees, one hand pressed to Morgana’s cunt still. She circled the heel of her hand, pressing until Morgana ground down in desperation. Gwen pressed kisses to her breasts, shoulders, neck, jaw, and finally to her lips. Gwen’s arms wrapped around Morgana’s waist, holding her close.

As they kissed, Morgana moved Gwen back, leading her to the only chair in the room. She leaned her down until she was sprawled across the little chair. With a practiced hand, Morgana ruffled up Gwen’s skirts and ducked underneath them. Her palms ran over Gwen’s legs, spreading them wide and hooking one of Gwen’s knees over her shoulder.

Leaning forward, Morgana nuzzled her cunt, moving her chin up and down slowly.  She kissed her cunt, licking into her and sucking on her clit. She only wished she could look up to see Gwen’s face, but she could feel the way her legs twitched and hear the sounds of her panting breaths. Morgana worked her mouth over Gwen’s cunt, slow at first and then painfully fast, just the way she liked it. As ecstasy overcame her, Morgana felt Gwen arch and tighten, and then tremble and shake.

“Morgana” Gwen sighed, pulling her skirts up and clawing to get to her lover. Morgana came willingly, straddling the chair so that she could properly kiss Gwen, hands holding her face reverently.

If only the gossipers knew.

 

 

 

17

 

 

 **Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur

 **Warnings:** None

 

_Clotpole (10:36:45): Emrys, you're the laziest PA ever. Get your arse to my office NOW._

_Merlin (10:37:33): Don't you ever get tired of bossing me around?_

_Clotpole (10:38:22):  It's a hard job, but somebody has to do it_

_Merlin (10:38:44): How hard can it be?_

_Clotpole (10:39:56): …not HARD enough. I've had an idea!_

_Merlin (10:40:09): ???_

_Clotpole (10:40:56): Tell you tonight. Now get over here!_

 

————————-

 

“No.”

“Come on! It'll be fun.”

“Let me rephrase that: Hell no.”

“Merlin,” Arthur whined. “Imagine how much more _pleasurable_ it will be! And look! It's all controlled through a phone app. Here, I'll send you the website.”

Merlin's mobile beeped.

_Clotpole (20:08:17): https://www.lovense.com/vibrating-butt-plug  
_

With a sense of foreboding, Merlin opened the link.

“‘The world's first teledildonic butt plug?’ Seriously?”

Merlin had tried plugs before, but this—this was something else. Vibrations controlled remotely? From anywhere in the world?

“It syncs to music?” he asked, voice rising in disbelief.

“Yes! Or I could program different vibration patterns. One for ‘Bring me coffee now, you idiot,’ and a different one for ‘By all that's holy, keep my father out of my office.’”

“And this is a good idea because…?” Not that Merlin was opposed. But still. He had principles.

“Aw, come on. I watch you sit at your desk, chewing your lip till it's red and swollen, running your hands through your hair, leaving it all tousled… And those glasses! Good lord. You're a bloody tease. It's time I returned the favour.”

Merlin groaned. “And that’s with a remote-controlled vibrating sex toy? You couldn’t replace your one-way window so I could gaze upon your beauty instead?”

“You know I need privacy. Besides, doesn't this sound like fun?”

“Errrrr…”

Merlin looked at the webpage for ‘Hush’—god, what a poncy name. He never could say no to Arthur, but he had learned to negotiate. It was a necessary skill for surviving life with a Pendragon.

“It says there's an option for ‘vibe together.’ Now that sounds like fun. And it gets tiresome texting things like ‘A client is here to grovel at your feet’ or ‘Would you fancy lunch, your lordship?’ Unless you couldn’t handle it?”

Arthur’s face broke into a mischievous grin. “I’ll  order two then, shall I?”

Merlin stomach churned with excitement and dread. But he wasn't going to let Arthur see any of his trepidation. Instead, he donned his sassiest smile.

“You're the boss.”

 

————————-

 

The evening the package arrived (thank fuck for discreet mail-order service), they practised inserting the plugs but didn't turn them on. “I don't want to ruin the surprise!” Arthur said. Then they explored the app and programmed the vibrations. It might be difficult to recognise the patterns, but practice makes perfect. And Merlin was likely to get lots of practice.

The next morning, Arthur was horrifying chipper. “Just think of the fun we'll have tonight!”

Merlin wasn't enthusiastic; he was preemptively mortified. What if his body physically reacted in front of his co-workers? Arthur could hide in his private office, but Merlin sat in the open, on display for all to see.

Once at work, Merlin had difficulty focusing while waiting for Arthur's “message”. Despite expecting it, he still squawked in surprise at the intensity of the stimulation. Vivian glared at him. Merlin waved in apology.

 The vibrations were the short-short-long pattern indicating ‘get me coffee’. They were stronger than anticipated, and Merlin's cock immediately sprang up in interest.

The buzzing didn't stop, and it probably wouldn't until he delivered the prat’s coffee. Which meant—damn it—he would have to walk to the kitchen while pretending nothing was happening. Arthur was undoubtedly watching through his one-way window, laughing at him.

Time to send a message of his own. He sent the pattern that pulsed like a heartbeat. It meant “You're a prat!” Arthur had objected but wouldn't forget it. Take that, clotpole.

The sensations in Merlin's groin built as he walked. His arse burned, and his cock was about to explode. Keep walking. You're almost there. You can do this.

On the way back, Merlin ran into the terrifyingly professional Morgana Pendragon. By then the constant vibrations had made his erection painfully hard. He could barely walk. “Are you quite alright?” she asked. “You look flushed.”

God. He battled the urge to grab himself and search for relief. Focus, idiot. “I'm fine,” he squeaked before scurrying away. Just a little farther, almost there… A spasm overcame him, and for a moment he thought he'd climaxed in front of the whole office. Thankfully not.

Finally he made it into Arthur's office and shut the door. Arthur sat at his desk, eyes closed, sweat beading up on his forehead. He moaned slightly. He had clearly received Merlin's message. The sight of Arthur flushed and wanting did nothing to alleviate Merlin's discomfort.

“I got… your damn coffee… prat…” he stammered. “Now turn… this thing off!”

Arthur's eyes popped open. “Fuck, Merlin, come here!”

A strangled groan burst from Merlin's mouth. “Turn… off… must go work…”

Arthur shook his head, then stood, stalked across the room, and used his body to press Merlin against the door. Then Arthur's hot mouth tore into his. He ground his arousal against Merlin's own, and Merlin came undone. Afterwards, he felt lightheaded and tingly. He collapsed against Arthur, and they clung together before finally turning the vibrations off.

“Bet you like my one-way window now,” Arthur murmured. Merlin batted at him.

“I will never get any work done like this.”

Arthur smirked. “Lucky for you, I hear your boss is in a great mood.”

“Arthur!”

“ _Mer_ lin!”

“We can't go on like this. Think of the laundry.”

“You could go naked? I wouldn't mind.”

“Your father would. He might have me executed!”

“That _would_ defeat the purpose.” Arthur nodded and kissed him sweetly. “So perhaps this wasn't my best idea ever. But I still can't wait for the commute home!”

 

 

 

18

 

 **Warnings:** Orgasm denial and teasing. (which the prompt actually asks for lol)

 **Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur

 

Arthur had no idea exactly how much time had passed and he had no inclination to find out, if it meant looking away from the sight in front of him.

He knew it had been hours though.

It was easy to deduce that by the flush on Merlin’s skin, and the way he was slightly trembling all over, his muscles tense. He was sitting between Arthur’s open legs, his back resting against Arthur’s chest, his hands tightly clasped on Arthur’s thighs. Arthur guessed that was probably to keep himself from giving in and taking the matters in his own hands. He ran his fingers up Merlin’s arm, feather light, and relished in the full body shudder; even the light touch was oversensitive on the man’s skin after the hours of teasing.

Arthur placed his chin on Merlin’s shoulder, and spoke in his ear. “Alright there?”

The glare he received made him laugh, but he couldn’t let the brattiness go unpunished. He dragged his hand down Merlin’s chest, smoothing it down the planes of his abdomen to grip his weeping cock, and stopped.

Merlin gasped at the touch, and then tried to buck into it, a tear squeezing out of his close eyes. “Please, Arthur. Please. I need it, stop teasing.”

“You need it, huh?” He made a circle with his forefinger and thumb and dragged it up and down his length while providing hardly any friction. Merlin’s stopped breathing as he froze, not moving lest Arthur took away his touch.

“Yes, please, Arthur. I have been good, haven’t I? Please be nice.”

Arthur tightened his grip at that, because Merlin was right. He had been so good, so obedient, suffering at his hands when all he had to do to make it stop was get up and leave. But he hadn’t, he had stayed, so it was up to Arthur to make it worth his while. And there was one thing he was certain about, which was that Merlin didn’t want him to be nice. Still, he did deserve a reward. “Yes.” He said, without specifying, and gave Merlin one slow stroke, up and down, as he whimpered in need. “Thank you.” Merlin whispered reverently as Arthur followed that with another, up and down, Merlin’s entire frame taught like a bowstring ready to snap.

And then he withdrew his hand.

Merlin’s resulting pitiful whimper made him smile, and he hugged him tightly as he thrashed. Never once did Merlin try to reach for his cock himself. What a beautiful little pet he was, mesmerizing in the way he denied himself the pleasure, just because Arthur wished it so. He found he wasn’t ready for it to be over yet.

“What if I say no?”  He murmured, mostly to himself.

Merlin, who was still shaking with the intensity of having his orgasm snatched away at the last moment, tilted his head a little, not understanding. “Wha-“

“What if I say don’t let you.” Arthur thoughts solidified into a tentative plan, as he looked down at Merlin’s cock, harder than he had ever seen it. “What if, after everything, I make you wear your clothes, and go back to your chambers, still hard and needy?”

Merlin shook his head at that, his pulse quickening. Arthur was close enough that he could feel how his heartrate picked up. “Please, no.” Tears slipped from his eyes as Arthur smiled at him, but his cock jerked at his words, clearly interested.

“Imagine it, you will go back to your chambers, and I will jerk off at the thought of you lying in your bed, twisting and turning. And then, when you come back in the morning to wake me up, I will be ready to give you your reward. Don’t you want that?”

And just because he felt like being a little crueler, he rubbed to fingers under Merlin’s cock head, slow and not remotely enough, as he spoke. Merlin’s body sagged against his, the tension bleeding out of it as resignation took over, his strings cut when he realized he won’t be coming tonight.

Arthur loved it.

“Good boy.” He kissed the shoulder because it was right there, and then turned Merlin’s head towards him to kiss him properly. He gave Merlin’s cock one more stroke, quick, quick, before letting go and pushing him away a little to get up.

He helped Merlin off the bed, and into his clothes, enjoying how he flinched when he patted his erection poking out of his breaches, kissing away his tears and tasting salt on his tongue. Then he laid back down on bed, and grabbed his own aching erection in his hands before Merlin had left the room. At the door, Merlin paused, his eyes taking the sight of him pleasuring himself greedily. Arthur smirked, letting him enjoy the show for a moment before saying.

“See you in the morning, Merlin. Don’t be late.”

For once he was sure Merlin would obey his order.

 

 

 

19

 

 **Warnings:**   None

 **Pairing:** Arthur/Merlin

 

Arthur throws his sunglasses onto the table with a clatter and dismisses his staff with a curt 'thank you.' He knows his secretary wants to discuss the rest of the weekend's agenda and his valet is probably working himself into a state over the condition of Arthur's suit. He's going to get a lecture from one or the both of them tomorrow morning and, honestly, Arthur's not ready to think that far into the future.

He's hot, he's tired, and he's fucking lonely. He wants to send Merlin a text that says 'come to Clarence House' and have Merlin show up an hour later, like he used to do. Except Merlin's in Vancouver of all places, too far away, and it's not just time and distance between them anyway. Arthur's chest squeezes at the thought, and he lets out a shaky breath.

Shower. Right, that's about as far ahead as he wants to think right now, and strips himself out of his (wrinkled, in need of a dry cleaning, yes, yes, he realizes) suit as he walks to the bathroom. By the time he steps under the spray, his thoughts have settled back on Merlin.

There are myriad paths his mind can take, but for the moment it flitters from half-formed thoughts of Merlin's eyes, his hands and lips, the curve of his mouth before he leans into kiss Arthur.

That--right, _fuck_ , that look before he dips his head down to kiss Arthur's stomach, before he murmurs something sweet and filthy, that moment before he goes down on Arthur. That's easier to think about than anything else, and it gets Arthur harder faster than anything else, too.

One hand at the center of his chest, he palms his cock with the other and turns his face up to the water. It takes a few more minutes, but he can call up clearer memories, of Merlin smiling and licking the head of his cock, slanting his glance sideways when Arthur calls him 'sweetheart' and then pressing a soft kiss to the same place. His mouth red and wet and eager around Arthur's dick, his eyelashes a dark fan against his cheek. The soft sounds he makes at the back of his throat, and how each one teases Arthur closer and closer.

He can have this, a memory, a soft cry that he bites back, the feel of warm water on his skin and the grip of his own hand around his cock. It's almost enough; it has to be enough. He thinks about edging himself close and then drawing back, and of thinking about the last few times before Merlin left, but his chest squeezes again, and he brings himself off rough and fast instead.

Arthur's not sure he feels better when he steps out of the shower, but he feels... different. The pain is his chest and the tension in his shoulders have both dissolved into the warmth and familiarity of coming with Merlin's name on his lips.

Waiting until it's noon in Vancouver and until he's sprawled on the sofa, half-asleep and too full of missing Merlin to care, Arthur finally sends that text and starts to look up flights from London to Canada.

 

 

 

20

 

 **Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur  
**Warnings:** Light bondage  
  
Arthur rests atop the Round Table, splayed out like the subject of a fine painting. Candles glow like stars and petals decorate the floor, flickering like fireflies. In his hands: his secret weapon.  
  
He hears a knock on the door and bellows, “If you’re Merlin, you can enter. If not, go away.”  
  
His faithful servant pops his head in, and after a healthy dose of finger-coaxing by Arthur, he settles down in a chair, twiddling his thumbs like he doesn’t know if he should be scared or amused.  
  
Arthur thinks he should be _aroused_.  
  
“Is that a harp?”  
  
Arthur looks down to observe the instrument in his hands. He then plucks out a discordant smattering of notes and Merlin covers his ears, wincing.  
  
“Why yes,” Arthur replies. “Yes it is.”  
  
“I’ve never seen you with one of those before. Did you get that just to annoy me?”  
  
“Whatever” — _TWANG!_ — “gave you that idea?”  
  
“I’ll come another time.” Merlin shoots up from his seat and heads for the door.  
  
“Merlin!” Arthur calls.  
  
“I must clean your chambers, Sire. They’re dirty. Goodbye,” Merlin says.  
  
“You do that every day.”  
  
“Yes. It’s what servants _do_.”  
  
Arthur pauses meaningfully. “For shame, Merlin. You’ll have to miss the song I’ve been composing.” He’s kitted out in his full armour — crown, cape, and all. As sets aside the harp to get off the table, he starts to regret this choice.  
  
Merlin’s hand hesitates over the door latch. “Is it any good?”  
  
Arthur finally manages to roll off. He then walks over and grabs Merlin by the arm, dragging him back to the table. “It’s a masterpiece. Now sit.”  
  
Merlin tugs away from Arthur’s grip and folds his arms, standing defiantly.  
  
Arthur climbs back on. Before he starts, he raises both eyebrows and says with the utmost seriousness, “Do not laugh. Merlin. I only want to see smiles of adoration and complete devotion towards my craft.”  
  
Merlin sits down.  
  
Strumming a basic pattern of notes, he sings, “Merlin is the worst servant in the land, / He could n’er find a better man…than Arthur. / Who wouldn’t want a king whose handsome looks are by far the best? / Merlin swoons like a little girl, clutching a hand to his chest.”  
  
“Now you’re just serenading yourself,” Merlin mutters.  
  
“Good thing the King of Camelot’s here to protect him / From bears and bandits, goblins and griffins. / Merlin’s wizardry is great and his cheekbones heavenly; / He’s a clumsy head louse and I love him most ardently.”  
  
After a long silence, his horrible manservant bursts into a fit of laughter.  
  
“That was _terrible_! No rhyme or reason whatsoever!” Merlin crows.  
  
“Merlin!” Arthur cries. “You promised you wouldn’t laugh.” He scoots towards Merlin and cups Merlin’s face in his hands, his legs dangling. “Idiot.”  
  
“It was cute. Though I’m usually the one doing the saving.” Merlin looks up through his eyelashes as he rubs circles on Arthur’s inner thighs with the tips of his fingers, which Arthur finds maddeningly distracting from his entirely justified indignation.  
  
“I was trying to woo you.”  
  
“If you wanted to take me to bed, you could’ve just said so,” Merlin says.  
  
“Ever the romantic. And here I gave composing a try just for you.” In the future, he’ll never admit he pouted just then. Kings do not pout.  
  
Merlin shakes his head and gives a snort of laughter. “You absolute turnip.”

 

In a tumble of elbows and legs and furious kisses — Arthur suspects magic may have been involved — both of them are severely lacking in clothing and on the middle of the table. Merlin sits on Arthur’s lap, the crown on his head, beaming down at him.  
  
Arthur lays on his back, feeling the air ghost along his bare skin. He studies Merlin’s face, illuminated in the glow of candlelight — and falls a little bit more in love.  
  
“This is treason, Merlin. I’m the king,” Arthur sighs.  
  
“Not right now, you’re not,” Merlin says, tapping the solid gold. “I’ve got the crown.”  
  
“Then I suggest,” Arthur says as he grabs Merlin’s waist, “you start decreeing your hips to _move_.”  
  
“Impatient, are we?”  
  
“Yes,” Arthur grits out. His cock’s throbbing.  
  
Merlin grins. “Do you want to do this slowly?” He stands on his knees, stroking his own length over Arthur’s chest.  
  
“I think, Merlin, I should just fuck you on this table right now.”  
  
Merlin bites his lip. “Can I try something?”  
  
Typically, Merlin’s “ideas” involve magic. Arthur has a particularly soft spot for it. And by soft spot, he means he gets exceptionally hard.  
  
“Fine,” Arthur says.  
  
“Excellent,” Merlin laughs. His eyes flash gold and suddenly Arthur feels invisibles cords tighten at his arms and legs, snapping his limbs to the rough wood. Arthur struggles against the binds, feeling the delicious bite of it against his skin.  
  
Eyes flaring gold again, Merlin slowly slides a finger into himself, then two, wetness already pooling down his wrist and onto Arthur’s stomach as he coaxes himself open.  
  
Arthur’s pulse thrums and his breath leaves in shudders, transfixed by Merlin’s movements. “Merlin, _please_.”  
  
Merlin pulls out of himself and runs a slick fingertip up Arthur’s cock before grasping the shaft. Arthur whimpers in relief as Merlin finally sinks down, their bodies connecting.  
  
Arthur moves his hips under the restraint, pleasure shivering along his spine and down to his toes. He feels Merlin tight and hot around him, matching his rhythm in breathy gasps. It isn’t long before Arthur’s moaning, releasing inside him.  
  
The magic breaks and Arthur intertwines his fingers with Merlin’s, his knuckles being pressed hard against the wood as Merlin rides out his own climax.  
  
*  
  
“Arthur,” Merlin says later in Arthur’s arms, both of them moments away from drifting off to sleep in their bed, “why have we never tried the Round Table before?”  
  
Arthur looks down to the man still wearing his crown that will no doubt poke him countless times in the night and says, “Absolutely no idea.”

 

 

 

21

 

**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur Pendragon

 **Warnings:** None

 

The second they were within the confines of Arthur’s chambers, Arthur pushed Merlin to the bed and straddled him.

 

“You’re being very pushy, today,” Merlin said, grinning up at him. Arthur narrowed his eyes, but ignored him and lowered his lips to start sucking along Merlin’s jaw. “It’s -- ah -- unbecoming.”

 

“So are the love bites you’re going to have once this is all over,” Arthur retorted, moving away from Merlin’s jaw to kiss him on the lips. Merlin moved his arms to wind around Arthur’s waist, wanting to pull him closer and deepen the kiss. That only lasted about a second before Arthur caught his wrists in his own hands and moved them up over Merlin’s head, pinning them to the bed. “You won’t be able to cover them up with those frustrating neckerchiefs.”

 

“If they’re so improper, then why are you leaving so many?” Merlin asked. “It’s almost as if you want everyone to see them.” He wriggled a bit in Arthur’s hold, testing it. Arthur leant back and put his weight on Merlin’s legs.

 

“So that everyone can see who you belong to,” Arthur replied. This time, when he leant down, he started trailing kisses down Merlin’s neck, pushing his neckerchief off as he went. When he was done with that, he turned his attention to the laces on Merlin’s tunic.

 

“My, my. Aren’t we a little possessive? Proprietary? Proprietorial?” Merlin asked, smirking up at Arthur. He groaned when the hold on his wrists tightened and Arthur’s hard length pressed into his thigh.

 

“Yes, well, I wouldn’t have to be if you hadn’t spent half the night looking at me from beneath your lashes like a bloody _tease_ while flirting with my knights,” Arthur accused. His free hand trailed down Merlin’s side, and he arched his back in want. “Honestly, Merlin. It’s almost as if you wanted this to happen.”

 

“Who could blame me?” Merlin asked playfully, moaning when Arthur leaned down to suck on his collarbone. “I love it when you get like this.”

 

He was surprised when Arthur let go of his wrists. It became clear what Arthur intended to do once he saw his tunic being pushed up. He tried to help Arthur get it over his head, but all he managed to do was get his arms tangled up in the sleeves.

 

“ _Mer_ lin.” He heard Arthur complain from somewhere above him.

 

“I can’t help it,” he replied defensively. “I might have had a bit too much to drink.”

 

“You didn’t have anything to drink,” Arthur deadpanned. “Because last I checked, you’re not allowed to drink on the job.”

 

Another few seconds passes before Arthur was finally able to get him out of his tunic, and it was nowhere near enough time for Merlin to manage to think up a better excuse

 

“Alright, fine,” Merlin admitted. “I _didn’t_ have anything to drink. But in my defence, those tunics should be classified as lethal weapons. They can strangle people, you know.”

 

“Only when that person is you.” Arthur flicked his nose, and Merlin stuck his tongue out at him. “Very mature.”

 

“Says the man who got jealous over me talking to my friends,” Merlin teased. Arthur flushed.

 

“Gwaine was getting handsy,” he tried.

 

“Gwaine’s always handsy. He slapped your bum this morning after training, and you don’t see _me_ pinning you to the bed,” Merlin lied. He had been jealous. Incredibly. He would have blamed it on the fact that their relationship was still new, but to be honest, it _wasn’t._ At this point, he didn’t even know when their friendship had turned into a romantic relationship, but it had happened quite a while back.

 

Arthur’s flush turned into a full-blown blush, and Merlin could have sworn he heard something along the lines of ‘wouldn’t complain if you did’, but he was quickly distracted by the sight of Arthur taking his shirt off.

 

“Finally,” he exclaimed. “I was beginning to think I would be the only one undressing tonight.”

 

“Not tonight,” Arthur said, throwing his shirt to the side, “But maybe someday, if you’d like that.”

 

“Depends on what we’d be doing on that particular day,” Merlin retorted. Arthur pressed closer to him and started thrusting his hips against Merlin’s own.

 

“Ah, fuck,” Merlin moaned at the friction. “You’re torturing me. This is torture. I am being tortured by the King of Camelot.”

 

“Do I hear a complaint?” Arthur purred into his ear, lifting off of him. “I can always stop.”

 

“You _pra_ \-- don’t you _dare_ ,” Merlin growled. He moved his legs to wind against Arthur’s waist and bring him closer. He was rewarded when Arthur started thrusting again. “We should probably take off our breaches ,” Merlin managed to get out between pants.

 

“Probably,” Arthur amended. “But then again, I’m not going to be the one washing them, so I don’t particularly care.”

 

“You’re such a-- I don’t know why I put up with you,” Merlin said, exasperated.

 

“Because you _love_ me,” Arthur said, kissing him on the lips again.

 

“I do,” Merlin bemoaned. “Gods help me, I do.”

 

 

 

22

 

 

 **Warnings:** None

 **Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur

 

Merlin felt fevered, the breath in his lungs even hotter than the sweltering summer air. Even the droplets of sweat that beaded from his flushed skin to try and bring him relief left warm, sticky trails instead of cooling chills in their wakes. His whole body burned, but it was worst — brightest, sharpest — best — where ropes pressed into his wrists, his ankles, looped around his throat. The soft, silken lengths of twine once held back the curtains of the bed, but those had been drawn around, stifling any hope of a breeze.

 

A shuddering breath made his mouth a desert, and though Merlin tried to wet his lips, his tongue was just as parched. He couldn’t unstick his throat enough to push any words out, not that he had any idea what he’d try to say if he could. The inarticulate moan that cracked its way out of him probably meant the same thing as whatever it would have been.

 

“Shhh.”

 

A touch like a burning brand trailed down his spine. He wanted to flee from it and towards it in equal measure. Knowing he was forbidden from either, he held his posture against a shiver that had nothing to do with the temperature. One fingertip flowed into two, then three, then there was the full palm of a hand wrapped around Merlin’s hip, more solid than anything he could remember in his heady haze. It held him there until the blazing touch of it normalized, became part of the fabric of his world like his own skin, then it was gone and he felt the absence like a wound.

 

The noise that dragged out of him hurt, a thin and ragged whine that sounded loud as thunder in the stillness even though there was barely any power behind it. No comfort followed that time. He had to calm himself, taking deep breaths of air that felt too heavy in his lungs until the small tremors stopped raising gooseflesh up his back and down his arms.

 

He couldn’t relax fully, not with his vision blacked out by the neckerchief tied over his eyes, but he let the tension slip from his shoulders. His heart tripped over itself with each breath, anticipatory.

 

Something soft and delicate brushed up the length of his prick it and doubled him over like a hit to the gut. Even as he struggled to right himself without help from his arms, the light touch chased him down, fluttering around the sensitive crown mercilessly. The texture changed as it dragged through the dripping mess of his pre-release — he’d been leaking like a cracked bucket for what felt like hours, hard for even longer than that. It started to cling, sticky and wet but still softer than silk, and the tease of it drove Merlin nearly to madness.

 

When it slipped down to stroke at the underside, flicking up against his bollocks, he felt the hard ridge of a spine running up the middle and managed to scramble together enough of his thoughts to make the connection.

 

“Fe—feather,” he gasped, a drowning man using his last breath to call for help.

 

Arthur didn’t relent. “More specific,” he demanded, voice hot, breath hotter against Merlin’s neck.

 

The swish of the feather around his prick made thinking an almost impossible task, but fortunately Merlin was familiar enough with the contents of Arthur’s room that it didn’t take too much effort.

 

“Your quill! The quill, from your desk, for writing—”

 

Then the feather was gone, replaced by Arthur’s hand around him, and Merlin fell back against him.

“We’ll get you more observant yet,” Arthur mused smugly as he finally, finally brought him off.

 

 

 

23

 

 **Warnings:** None

 **Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur

 

Merlin Pendragon or Arthur Emrys? Arthur couldn’t quite decide which sounded better. On one hand, Arthur was very fond of his last name, which had a lot of history and prestige, but Arthur Emrys also sounded absolutely splendid, and it wasn’t like he could _make_ Merlin take the Pendragon name without Arthur also taking his name.

He frowned at the paper in front of him, tapping his pencil against his chin. Perhaps hyphenating was the way to go instead? That would make it either Pendragon-Emrys or Emrys-Pendragon. The last one sounded a bit weird, but perhaps Arthur could grow to like it?

“You’re absolutely _pathetic_ ,” Morgana snickered over his shoulder.

Arthur slammed his notebook shut, a flush working its way over his cheeks.

“Really, Arthur? Challenging your inner teenage girl?”

“Shut _up_!” Arthur hissed, his voice cracking a bit which only made his embarrassment worse.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Morgana laughed which got the attention of their teacher who lifted a stern eyebrow in their direction and cleared his throat pointedly.

Morgana kept quiet after that, but from the gleam in her eyes, Arthur knew this was far from over. His fears were confirmed a few minutes later when Morgana shoved a folded note on top of his textbook.

 _Merlin and Arthur, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G_ it read and had little hearts over the i’s instead of dots.

Arthur did his very best intention of their dad’s glare, but Morgana just gave him a sunny smile in return.

 

-ll-

 

“What’s this I hear?” Gwaine said later that day during lunch. “Has _the_ Arthur Pendragon turned into a love-struck girl?”

Arthur barely refrained from strangling his sister who was sitting at another table, snickering with her friends and sending more than a few glances towards Arthur that could only mean one thing.

“Morgana told you, didn’t she?” Arthur said.

“No, actually that was Percival,” Gwaine said, grinning from ear to ear.

Arthur dumped his head on the table with a loud plonk. “Fucking great.”

Gwaine patted him sympathetically on the back. “I’m sure only half the school knows by now.”

“As long as that half doesn’t include Merlin I’m content, but I guess with my luck that’s too much to ask for.”

“Don’t worry, Merlin is one of those people who’ll be really nice about unrequited love. I’m sure it almost won’t be awkward,” Gwaine said.

“And that’s the problem!! Arthur lifted his head to grimace at him. “He’ll be super nice about it! It’ll only make everything worse.” He was whining and he knew it, but he didn’t need a reason to be _more_ in love with Merlin already. It would be much better if he was a dick, because then Arthur could get over his terrible crush.

 

 -ll-

 

Arthur should not have been surprised to notice that wherever he went that day, people were talking about him. His couldn’t outright hear it, but the way people glanced at him not-at-all discreetly, and how they immediately shut up when he got close, spoke volumes. And every time he looked at Morgana, she just grinned at him.

When school was done, Arthur didn’t wait for Morgana as he usually did. He just went right home, passed by his dad without as much as a greeting, and entered his room, slamming the door. Normally Uther would have voiced loud protests over the abuse of his home, but had apparently read Arthur’s face well enough to know his son was not to be disturbed.

Arthur threw his bag on the floor and flopped into the bed with a loud sigh.

There was a knock on Arthur’s door.

“Go away!” Arthur said.

The door opened anyway, and Arthur sighed heavily, turning around in bed to give whoever entered his piece of mind. Except it wasn’t his dad nor Morgana. It was Merlin. Who was possibly the last person Arthur wanted to see right at that moment. Even below Morgana.

“Your dad let me in,” Merlin explained by way of greeting when he’d closed the door behind him.

Arthur only stared at him, his brain not quite processing that the object of his affections were there, right in front of him. “What are you doing here?” Arthur heard himself ask.

“I came to tell you that I made Gwen talk to Morgana,” Merlin said. “So you don’t have to worry about her anymore. And also I wanted you to know when we’re getting married, we’re definitely hyphenating.”

Arthur blinked. “What?” he croaked.

Merlin grinned. “Have you become deaf now?”

 

 

 

24

 

 **Warnings:** None

 **Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur

 

The peace negotiations with Cenred weren’t going well.

“I just don’t know what to try next,” Arthur sighed, tugging off his shirt before collapsing onto his bed.

Merlin tried not to stare.  He was Arthur’s manservant, not his lover, much as he would wish it otherwise. Instead, he knelt on the edge of the bed and began to unlace Arthur’s boots.

“You’ll think of something,” was all Merlin said.  It was difficult, when Arthur was lying there half-naked.

“You’re from Essetir, you must have heard rumours about him. What does he like?” Arthur sat up. His naked chest was close enough that Merlin could barely think straight.

“Well you could try seducing him!” Merlin blurted out before he could stop himself.  Then he bit his lip, looking down at Arthur in horror. 

Arthur gaped back at him for a moment, then broke into a cunning smile. “That’s a brilliant idea!”

Oh no.

“No, I was joking.”

Arthur wasn’t listening.  “I’ve heard he likes to cement an alliance in the bedchamber.”

So had Merlin.  Why had he let that fact slip out?  It was Arthur, all bare and tempting, making him think of things he shouldn’t. 

“No, I heard he has strange tastes.  Don’t… oh.”

Arthur was rapidly removing the rest of his clothes.  Merlin stood there, holding Arthur’s boots, momentarily stunned at the sight before him.  He’d seen it all before, but sometimes he stopped and caught his breath because Arthur really was beautiful. 

“What do you think, Merlin?  Would Cenred like this?  I could just go to his room, let myself in and sprawl there naked across his bed.  Come on, help me.  What looks seductive?  Maybe if I drape the sheet just so.  Do you think I should be erect?”

Oh god.  He was stroking himself.  Right there in front of Merlin.  It was the worst sort of torment.  Merlin was getting hard himself. It happened a lot around Arthur.  Worryingly he could also feel his magic getting excited.  It did that, sometimes, when Arthur was being particularly irresistible.  Arthur just didn’t know what he did to Merlin.  He could never know.

“Really, you’re my servant, I should get you to do this for me.”

“My duties don’t involve _that_!” Merlin spat.  Oh gods, the sight of Arthur lying there stroking himself was too much.  Merlin could feel his own erection hard and tight in his britches now. 

“I’m the king, _Mer_ lin.  You know, I heard things about Cenred too.  I heard Cenred has his manservant suck him off at council meetings, if he’s bored.  Sometimes his advisors too.”

“I’m sure Gwaine would love that,” Merlin growled.  The thought of Arthur on his throne, head thrown back, panting in ecstasy as Merlin served him… No!  Merlin tried desperately not to think of that.  His magic was tingling, itching for release.  This was getting dangerous now.

“Gwaine… yes…”

Was it Merlin’s (jealous) imagination or did Arthur stroke himself just a little bit harder when he said Gwaine’s name?  The magic flared again, angrily. 

Arthur paused, and looked around curiously.

“I can smell burning.”

Merlin quickly put Arthur’s boots down before they burst into flames. 

“Probably from the kitchens.  Cook’s training a new assistant.”

He’d magic away the accidental scorch mark later.  Assuming he could ever get his magic under control again. 

There was a tiny bead of pre-come on the head of Arthur’s cock.  Merlin stared at it, licking suddenly dry lips.

“Did you eat?”

“What?” Merlin jerked his gaze guiltily back to Arthur’s face.

“At the feast.  Did you eat anything? You look hungry.”

“I’m…”

He wanted to produce some witty insult.  But Arthur was breathing a little bit harder now, his face flushed.  His dark eyes never left Merlin’s face. 

“Yes,” Merlin whispered.  “I’m starving.” One of the windows started to rattle.  It wasn’t the wind.  “I…I’m going to the kitchens!”

He somehow managed to turn away from Arthur and move towards the door.  And then Arthur gave a low, filthy, guttural moan.

“Merrrlin…”

The sound went right through him.

Arthur’s heavy desk suddenly slid across the room and blocked the door.  The window shutters slammed down hard.  The fire flared up, lighting the room briefly almost as bright as day.  Merlin fought to reign his magic in, but he knew it was too late.  Arthur couldn’t have missed it this time. 

Arthur, however, didn’t look even remotely angry or afraid.  He was lying there in his bed, looking smugger than ever, still slowly stroking himself.

“Impressive.  Was that all for me, Merlin?”

There were no screams, no panicked calls for the guards.  Merlin took a deep, steadying breath.

“It’s always for you, Arthur. Everything.” He dared to look Arthur in the face. “Please don’t kill or banish me.”

“Kill you? Do you think I’m an idiot? Or blind?  To _anything_? Now get over here.  I’ve got something that needs your attention.”

Merlin was on the bed with Arthur in a heartbeat.  And as there was no longer any point in hiding his magic he used it to whip his clothes off. Arthur looked even more pleased at that.  And as Arthur lowered him onto the sheets suddenly Merlin got it.

“Were you teasing me?”

Arthur smirked.  The git.  “Had to get your attention somehow,” he kissed his way down.  “Mmm… you taste good.  Do more magic.  Show me your power.”

Of course, strength would appeal to Arthur.  Merlin found himself being turned, Arthur’s strong fingers sliding into his crack, exploring new territory. There was nothing Merlin wanted more than to be totally possessed by Arthur. But he wanted this to be equal, for Arthur to see just what he was capable of.  No more teasing.  Arthur needed to respect him.

So Arthur wanted to see Merlin’s power, did he?  Right…

Merlin’s eyes flashed. 

Suddenly their positions were reversed.  Arthur looked momentarily stunned, then grinned delightedly up at Merlin. 

“Nobody,” Merlin growled, planting a loving kiss on his adored king, “said anything about _you_ fucking _me_.”

 

 

 

25

 

 **Warnings:** teasing, sex toys

 **Pairing:** Percy/Gwaine

 **Title:** Bros with Toys

 **Summary:** Percy is used to and bored of always topping, so his best friend decides to help him out with that.

 

Percy knew there was something off as soon as he entered his flat and realized his roommate Gwaine wasn’t there.

„Hello?“ he wandered further inside, confused.

He was about to reach his bedroom when he suddenly felt someone behind himself.

Percy tried turning around but was stopped by a strong hand on his shoulder.

„Don't,“ he could feel Gwaine's hot breath on his neck, along with the light scratch of his beard.

He shuddered.

„What?“ Percy asked.

„Shush,“ Gwaine only answered and wrapped some soft material around Percy’s head, taking his sight. Next he pushed Percy through the door.

„What?“ Percy asked a second time but was once again shushed by his roommate.

„Stop asking, unless you want me to punish you.“

Percy fell silent; he had no idea what was going on but decided to just trust Gwaine.

He could feel his knees hitting the bed before he landed on the soft linen. He could feel a pair of hands  stroking his stomach but before he could reach for them, they started pushing his t-shirt up. Percy could do nothing but comply as his shirt was removed, too curious about what was to happen next.

He could hear his clothing landing on the floor as Gwaine reached for his hands. A second pair of fabric wrapped around his wrists, binding him to the bed frame.

After making sure they weren’t bound too tight, Gwaine’s hands slowly glided down Percy’s arms, stroking his muscles. Percy moaned quietly. He had always liked people touching his arms and his conquests usually liked to touch them as well.

Next was his chest. He moaned again, this time loader as Gwaine touched his nipples.

„So you like that.“ Percy knew Gwaine was smirking, even without seeing him.

„Fuck,“ Percy broke his silence as Gwaine's hands were replaced by something hot and wet; his mouth. After licking first the left and then the right one, he bit the nipple, taking Percy’s breath away.

Percy whined when Gwaine's mouth left him. The bed moved, indicating that Gwaine was leaving. There was a noice that sounded like a cupboard opening and closing.

„If you like your nipples getting played with so much, let’s see how you like that.“

Percy cold hear a buzzing sound getting closer and closer. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the buzzing came in contact with his left nipple. The vibrations send goosebumps all over his body and his cock; which had been half hard since Gwaine had pushed him on the bed; got fully erect, pressing against his zipper.

Gwaine's mouth returned to the other nipple and Percy felt like he could come like that.

„Please, please, please,“ he moaned even though he didn’t really know what he was begging for. For Gwaine's mouth to never leave his nipple or for Gwaine to move his mouth south.

Gwaine seemed to think of the latter as both the toy; Percy was pretty sure it was a vibrator, and his mouth started wandering lower. He left kisses on Percy’s pecs as he stroked his hard dick through the jeans, the vibrator buzzing against his hips.

Gwaine's hand was suddenly replaced by the toy; the vibrations hardening his cock further.

„You like getting teased, don’t you? You like it when I drive you to the edge repeatedly without letting you come; that vibrator driving you crazy but not enough.“

Gwaine's voice was husky and turned Percy on as much as the vibrator did.

„Please open my jeans. Please I need more.“ Percy couldn’t keep silent anymore, he needed Gwaine to know how much he wanted it.

„Like that?“ Gwaine asked and opened the zipper. The vibrator came back, this time pressing against Percy's underwear. The fabric was slightly wet from all the precome his cock had produced, intensifying the buzzing of the toy.

Gwaine's mouth joined in, his tongue stroking Percy through his boxers as he pressed the vibrator against the tip of Percy’s cock.

Percy felt like he had died and gone to heaven. He could feel his orgasm approaching fast. Gwaine seemed to be able to do the same, so he stopped the teasing at once. Percy whined.

„Don’t want you to come in your jeans,“ was all Gwaine said as he lay the vibrator, still turned on, on the bed and pushed the trousers down, along with the wet boxer shorts. He removed them all the way and they joined the shirt on the floor.

„That’s better,“ Gwaine said and spread Percy’s legs suddenly. Percy made a surprised sound. „Let's see what else you like me to play with.“

The toy returned, this time pressed to Percy's balls.

„Fuck,“ he nearly screamed.

„Later,“ was the only reply.

He could feel the vibrations in his whole body and he once again nearly reached his climax. Gwaine's fingers tightly wrapped around his weeping cock, preventing that from happening.

The vibrator left his balls and slowly wandered further, between his cheekes and towards his clenching hole. Percy knew what Gwaine was planning now.

He could hear a bottle being opened and could feel something wet dripping between his legs.

„Do you need my fingers first?“

Percy could only shake his head, he needed that thing inside him now. Gwaine slowly started pushing in and only now Percy realized how big it truly was. It filled him up completely.

Gwaine's mouth returned to his cock, this time without any layers between them. He angled the vibrator differently, touching it to Percy's prostate before moving it in and out. His lips were tightly wrapped around the head of Percy’s cock and the vibrator hit the spot every time it pushed in.

This time there was no stopping his orgasm. With a loud shout he came in Gwaine’s mouth as the toy kept pressing against his prostate. Percy couldn’t remember ever coming this hard.

„Happy birthday Bro; ready for me to fuck you till you come s second time?“ Gwaine smirked after swallowing.

 

 

 

26

 

 **Title:** One for the Money...

 **Warnings:** fingering, slutty!Merlin, short shorts

 **Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur

“I think I’ve found something. If I can just reach...”

Arthur looks on as Merlin bends over digging in the sofa cushions, his ass cheeks hanging out of the bottom of his shorts. They’re so small that they barely cover his balls. In fact, Arthur thinks, if he could just move that slim strip of fabric running down Merlin’s crack, then he’d be able to see _everything_.

Merlin has always dressed a bit slutty, but this is too much, even for him. It’s like he has no idea how much of a bloody _tease_ he is — or how long Arthur’s wanted him.

It would be so easy to step forward and touch. He’s dreamt about squeezing that tight little ass and running his fingers between those cheeks. Instead, he covers his face and groans as Merlin continues to dig through the cushions.

“Look!” Merlin yells in triumph, holding his treasure aloft. “I told you there was money in here.”

Merlin counts the coins in his hand, frowning as he mumbles something about fish and chips.

He drops back down to his hands and knees to peer under the sofa, and Arthur can’t take it anymore. Yanking at his hair, he can’t stop the growl that escapes him.

“For fuck’s sake, Merlin! How much money do you need?” Arthur pulls out his wallet. “Here, I’ll give it to you. Please... for my sanity… just stop.”

“No, it’s fine. I’ve almost got enough now,” Merlin insists as he returns to his search, his ass wriggling in a way that makes Arthur’s trousers much too tight.

“I can’t take your money, Arthur,” He shifts and changes directions again before diving under the sofa once more and putting his ass on perfect display.

“I don’t want to be a charity case. I can fend for myself, you know... Plus, I know there’s got to be more change here somewhere. I just...”

Merlin continues his rant, listing all the reasons he won’t take Arthur’s money, but Arthur’s no longer listening, too entranced by his wiggling ass.

That’s when Arthur sees it: some kind of small round shape barely visible between Merlin’s cheeks.

“Bloody hell, Merlin! Is that a —” Arthur clamps his mouth shut, refusing to say what he suspects.

“Wha?” Merlin squeaks. His hand grabs for his ass, covering his crack even before he can sit back. But it’s too late — Arthur’s already seen.

“Is that a…” Arthur almost asks again, but the words won’t come.

“Yeah,” Merlin laughs, his skin pinking with embarrassment. “Damn. This is awkward.”

“No,” Arthur insists. “It’s...” _Sexy? Obscene?_ The words that come to mind just don’t do it justice. He shakes his head in disbelief.

Arthur drops to his knees beside him. “Do you have any idea what you do to me?”

Merlin reaches out for him, hands gripping the front of Arthur’s shirt.

Arthur touches Merlin’s face, fingers sliding over his lips. “Can I kiss you?”

“Fucking finally!” Merlin presses forward to catch Arthur’s lips in a determined kiss.

When they break apart, Arthur stares, dazed, at Merlin’s kiss-wet lips.

“Tell me… I need to know that you want this, Merlin.”

“Arthur...” Merlin mewls. “Fuck. Yes. Please.”

Arthur kisses Merlin again before he pushes him back onto his knees, yanking desperately at his shorts.

His fingers skim along the crease of his ass, sliding down to where the jeweled plug is nudged in tight. He twists it once, then twice before slowly pulling it out.

Merlin gasps at the slow glide and Arthur watches his rim flutter at the loss; he caresses it, brushing a circle around the delicate skin.

Merlin moans as he shoves back on Arthur’s fingers. “More please. Don’t tease me, you prat.”

“Don’t tease?” Arthur asks. “That’s rich coming from you. You’ve teased me for years. Tortured, more like, with these short-shorts you wear. I swear you’ll be the death of me.”

Arthur presses a kiss to Merlin's shoulder and leans in to whisper, “Let’s see how you like it. I’m going to take you apart. I want to make you feel every moment you’ve made me want you over the years.”

Arthur presses two fingers inside and finds him already wet, drenched with lube that the plug held in place. He twists his fingers and presses hard against Merlin’s prostate, feeling him shudder under his touch.

Arthur reaches for his own cock and strokes himself fast with one hand while he fucks Merlin with the other. He’d had every intention of fucking him properly, but with each thrust of his fingers and stroke of his cock, he knows he’s too close now. He just hopes he’ll get the chance to do this again. There are still so many things he wants to do with Merlin. He can’t stand the thought of this being the only chance he gets.

“Touch yourself, Merlin. Make yourself come. I want to see you lose control.”

“Won’t take much,” Merlin groans as he grabs hold of his cock. “Not with my favorite wet dream happening in real life. Fuck, Arthur, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted this.”

“I think I have an idea.” Arthur can’t stop the smile that tugs at the corners of his mouth.

“Want to feel you inside. C’mon.” Merlin reaches behind, urging Arthur on as he grabs his ass-cheeks and pulls them wide apart. Arthur can’t help but stare where his hole stretched open with his fingers.

When the first splash of his come hits Merlin’s ass, Merlin wriggles and presses back, thrusting his hips wildly. “Please. Fuck. Arthur. I want to feel your come inside me.”

Arthur presses just the tip to Merlin’s hole, barely presses in as he continues to stroke himself until he paints Merlin's ass inside and out with his seed.

He holds Merlin tight until they both catch their breath, then he holds him tighter as he peppers small kisses to the back of his neck and pushes the plug back in to keep his come inside.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment to show your love! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please vote for your favourite entries! All you need is an LJ account :D You can vote [HERE](http://pornalot.livejournal.com/11131.html)

27

 

 **Warnings** : blatant use of references

 **Pairing** : Merlin/Arthur

When Arthur gets home from the office, Merlin has a surprise for him. But before Arthur can unwrap the gift, Merlin is going to make him beg for it.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/polomonkey/61312352/24834/24834_original.jpg)

 

 

28

 

 **Warnings:** bondage (mild, consensual)

 **Pairings:** Percival/Gwaine

 

**"That apple better not fall out of that naughty mouth of yours, Gwaine... Or you'll be getting the feather, and nothing else!"**

Gwaine loves the feeling of being controlled (at least when sex is involved), so it's no surprise that he's absolutely mad for Percival's strength. Problem is... the fellow knight is a gentle giant. The only way to prompt some rougher handling is by teasing the man, until he feels Gwaine deserves some "punishment" - if you can even call it that! Well, while with a group on patrol of the woods, the pair had gone for firewood. (They always volunteer together...) Then, when they were finally out of hearing range, Gwaine had the gall to say, _"Damn, Percy, I've been wondering... Do birds ever mistake you for an overgrown tree and shit on your pretty head?"_ And so here they are on the remnants of an actual overgrown tree, with Percival doing the teasing instead. Gwaine's behaving now, having gotten what he wanted, but also because... while thick fingers running through his hair can always _turn him on_ , a light feather can never _get him off_!

 

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/polomonkey/61312352/25264/25264_original.jpg)

 

 

29

 

 **Warnings:** Sexy goodness

 **Pairings:** None

Imagine Arthur and the knights' surprise when they find a familiar face in a recent issue of Ye Olde Striptease Illustrated 

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/vanhelsing019/69987612/11319/11319_original.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and show our dedicated porners some love! <3


End file.
